


Sunday Six - Westerosi Tales

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Six Sentence Sunday [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: "kidnapping", Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Declarations Of Love, Demon!Sandor, Don’t copy to another site, Female!Ned Stark - Freeform, Female!Robert Baratheon, Forbidden Romance, Genderbending, Knight!Sandor, Marriage Proposal, Modern Westeros, Multi, Newborn Children, Post-Canon, Post-Quiet Isle Sandor, Secret Crush, Sister-Sister Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Torrhen is a good husband, queen!Sansa, witch!sansa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 131
Words: 21,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19161685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of six sentence fics written every Sunday, all centered around the world of A Song of Ice and Fire.





	1. Sansa & Arya - Spies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh good," Sansa smiled, "I'm glad you got it, honestly, you're the best hacker I know!"

They met on the bathroom of the bar, it wasn't the ideal location, but necessity called for it, "I have the usb with the data you need," Arya told her sister.

"Oh good," Sansa smiled, "I'm glad you got it, honestly, you're the best hacker I know!"

Arya flushed at her sister's praise, glad the bathroom light was low, "Here, take it quick!"

Sansa look the usb, quickly placing it on the empty lipstick case, "Honestly, I don't know what I would do without you, I might be good at getting people to think I'm harmless, but you are an excellent hacker and sharpshooter."

Arya smiled at her sister, "Thank you, and who would have thought that we'd end up working to take down Tywin Lannister and his family?"

Sansa snorted, "Not anyone who met us in high school, but, gotta run now, take care, will contact you tomorrow, be safe, _Cat_."


	2. Robb x Margaery - Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The door opened a crack and Margaery's head popped up, "Hey sick boy."

Robb was feeling terrible, the flu he had managed to caught was making him absolutely miserable, he was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on his door, "Come in."

The door opened a crack and Margaery's head popped up, "Hey sick boy."

Robb's eyes widened, oh this was terrible, the last thing he wanted was to have Margaery see him sick, because he looked every bit as bad as he felt, "Marg, hello," he said and then proceed to cough.

Margaery opened the door and let herself in, she was holding a tray with a steaming plate and a glass of orange juice, "Hey, so Sansa told me you were under the weather, so I made you some soup."

Robb sat up and gave Margaery a watery smile, "Thank you, now I owe you one."

Margaery put the tray on his lap and began to walk towards the door, "As much as I'd like to stay, I don't want to get sick... but on owing me, how about dinner and a movie after you get better," she winked and walked out, leaving a shocked Robb on her wake.


	3. SanSan - Texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Have you ever wondered what your pet thinks of you?’

Sandor’s phone buzzed, worried, he took it to see who it was messaging him, it was late and he usually didn’t get any messages after midnight, it was Sansa.

_'Have you ever wondered what your pet thinks of you?’_

Sandor stared at the message, blinking, putting the phone away and then looking again, but then a light bulb went off, Sansa had gone out with her sister and Daenerys, thus, Sansa was very drunk.

 _‘Sansa, Little bird, go to bed please,’_ he texted back.

Sansa responded with a frowny emoji, then _‘So, no?’_

 _‘I have,’_ he admitted, _‘but please Little bird, go to sleep, you’ll regret it less in the morning and keep a glass of water and painkillers next to your bed.’_

Sansa responded with a heart emoji.


	4. Sansa & Arya - Borrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya came into her room and said, “Hey Sans, listen… can I borrow 20 bucks from you, I’ll pay you back, I promise!”

Arya came into her room and said, “Hey Sans, listen… can I borrow 20 bucks from you, I’ll pay you back, I promise!”

Sansa looked at her sister from her vanity, putting down her eyeliner, “Why?”

Arya shuffled in place, “I know it’s silly, but… these cool sneakers came out and, uh, they light up and I want then, but I’m 20 bucks short.”

Sansa blinked, “You want them because they light up?”

Arya nodded, “I know it’s silly, but I kinda like them, it’s cool if you say no though, I know you’re saving for the trip with your friends.”

Sansa smiled at her sister, “Arya, 20 is not going to set me back a lot, you can have them, I think I have a bill on my purse, get them and then show them to me, I might get ones myself if I like them… you know, for fun!”


	5. Ned x Cat - Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn had come down with the flu, which was, in her opinion, the worst thing that could possibly happen; the upcoming days were going to hectic with just Ned taking care of the kids.

Catelyn had come down with the flu, which was, in her opinion, the worst thing that could possibly happen; the upcoming days were going to hectic with just Ned taking care of the kids.

She was lying in bed, shivering when Ned came into their room, tray in hand with chicken soup, a tall glass of fresh squeeze orange juice, “How are you feeling Cat?”

“Terrible if I’m honest,” she told him and proceeded to cough, “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to take care of everything on your own.”

“Nonsense Cat,” Ned shook his head, “I can do this, they’re my children too and you’re my wife, I can take care of everything.”

Catelyn sat up and after Ned placed the tray on her lap, she began to eat, “Still, it’s unfair.”

“And when I get sick, you do it, don’t worry about it, Robb and Sansa are helping, you just rest and get better my love, I’ll handle it.”


	6. Sansa & Arya - Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you going to the party Robb is throwing to celebrate his new promotion?”

"Are you going to the party Robb is throwing to celebrate his new promotion?”

Arya shook her head, “Nah, I feel bad, my period’s real bad this time and I just,” Arya shrugged, “want to stay home and in bed, not in the mood for drunken shenanigans.”

Sansa nodded at her sister, “If you’re not going, then I’m not going, wouldn’t be fun without you.”

Arya’s eyebrows shot up, “That’s first… isn’t Daenerys going?”

“She’s not,” Sansa said, “Family thing, she said… so how about this, I’ll make us a chocolate cake - hush chocolate is a must during periods -, get some take out and we’ll do a movie marathon, your choice.”

“Who are you and what did you do to my sister,” Arya said, shock written on her face, “but you know what, even if you’re an alien, that sounds nice.”

 


	7. SanSan - Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why me Little bird, of all the men who you could pick from, why me?”

“Why me Little bird, of all the men who you could pick from, why me?”

Sansa closed her eyes, “When I was younger, my father said he would make a match for me, someone brave, gentle and strong… I understand now what he meant, of all the men I picked you because you are what my father wanted.”

Sandor gave her a rueful smile, “I see, I doubt he would have approved of me Little bird, in fact, he didn’t like me much.”

“I also picked you, because you see me, you see Sansa Stark and want me alone, not any possible inheritance. My father would have like the man you changed into Sandor, he would have respected your change.”

Sandor was quiet for a while, “Then I hope never disappoint him… or you for that matter, I’ll be the best husband you could want, I won’t give you reason to regret your choice.”


	8. Lyanna x Arthur - Garlic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lyanna Stark... did you purposefully eat garlic to annoy me?"

Arthur knew that Lyanna was angry at him, after he had intervened in one of her fights with another vampire. And if there was one thing Lyanna Stark would not abide, was someone playing knight in shinning armor for her.

But he didn't think she'd be this petty, "Lyanna Stark... did you purposefully eat garlic to annoy me?"

Lyanna for her part, was looking far too innocent, "Oh dear, silly me, I must have forgotten that you were coming tonight."

Arthur glared at Lyanna, backing a few steps away since the aroma of garlic was in her breath, "Fine, be that way, see if I help you again."

"No one asked you to help me," Lyanna snapped, "I am a Stark, I can handle myself just fine!"


	9. Sansa & Arya - Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya was regretting not taking a shower after coming home from school during a passing storm, she knew she had caught a cold.

Arya was regretting not taking a shower after coming home from school during a passing storm, she knew she had caught a cold. And now, here she was, alone and miserable in room, and then, a knock, "Come in."

It was Sansa, with a tray in her hands, "Hey, brought you something," with care, Sansa placed the tray next to her sister's bedside, "thought you could use a pick me up."

Arya sat up and looked at the tray, there was a small bowl of fruit salad, a s'more sandwich and orange juice, "Thank you Sansa, specially for the sandwich."

Sansa beamed at her sister, "You're welcome, if you want anything else, send me a message and I'll bring it for you."

Arya began to bite into her sandwich, "Thanks," she said after swallowing, "Owe you one."


	10. SanSan, Sansa & Arya - Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Arya, how... does one simply tell someone they’re dating a spy and now their life is in danger?"

"Arya, how... does one simply tell someone they’re dating a spy and now their life is in danger?"

Arya snorted and looked at her sister, "You haven't told Sandor you're a spy?"

Sansa looked down, feeling quite guilt ridden, "No, I know that I should have done so earlier, I just freaked out and didn't tell him."

"So he just thinks you travel a lot for work?"

"Basically yeah; any ideas on how to break the news?"

"How about you throw a party, black and silver - elegant - and you get him a cake that says 'surprise, I'm a spy', then, when he think you're joking, you pull your secret stash of cool weapons and watch him freak out... and judging by your expression, that's a no; fine, just be an old lady and sit him down and tell him."


	11. SanSan - Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's your poison?"

Sansa sat down at the bar, bone tired and ready to be home, but tonight had to meet a contact in this bar, so here she was, waiting.

The bartender approached her, he was tall and muscular, scars on the right side of his face, and an unfriendly manner, "What's your poison?"

Sansa frowns, "Cyanide, usually."

The bartender stares and she realizes what she spoke out loud, blushing furiously, she backtracks, "Oh, no, I - I mean, a three hounds please, gods I'm tired."

The man slowly nods and leaves to prepare her drink, leaving her to groan, how foolish of her to speak without thinking! A few moments later, the bartender returns with her drink, "Here you go girl."

"Thank you," she says and goes to lift it and underneath the napkin, a small memory card is hidden, good she didn't mess up bad, and good to know the contact was the bartender, she drinks it and hides the card, leaves a bill and underneath, her number, the man is handsome.


	12. Sansa x Edric, Edric & Arya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I might be falling in love with your sister," Edric finally confessed.

"I think I might be falling in love with your sister," Edric finally confessed.

Arya rolled her eyes upwards and fist pumped, ""Finally! He admits it!"

"Oy, don't be like that Arya, your sister's out of my league," Edric said with a gloomy look on his face.

"Nah, she's not," Arya told him, "In fact, I think you both could get along quite well, just leave it to me."

Edric's face filled with panic, "No! I mean, thank you, but, aren't your sister and you always fighting?"

"We fight," Arya shrugged, "It's what sister's do, but I promise, you'll both be going on a date soon enough, or my name is not Arya Stark!"


	13. Torrhen x Visenya - Carry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Torrhen, you're being absolutely ridiculous, put me down, it's only a sprained anke I'm sure of it," Visenya growled.

"Torrhen, you're being absolutely ridiculous, put me down, it's _only_ a sprained anke I'm sure of it," Visenya growled.

Torrhen shrugged his shoulders, while keeping a firm hold on his wife, "It could be broken, only you could sprint on snow."

"If it were broken, I'd be in incredible pain, right now, I only feel a small pang."

"Be as it may, I'm not putting you down until we see the maester; if he says it's only a sprain, then fine, but if it's broken..."

"It won't be broken," Visenya growled at her husband, "I swear to the Gods Torrhen if you curse and it's broken..."

"I'll be dealing with an angry dragon and I'm not talking about Vhagar, I _know_."


	14. Brandon Stark - Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon was completely sure the Old Gods were having their revenge, how could they not?

Brandon was completely sure the Old Gods were having their revenge, how could they not?

First, he was completely sure that Lyanna had just secretly entered the tourney as the 'Laughing Tree' knight, and now, it seemed that she had caught the eye of Prince Rhaegar, this was not good, not good at all.

Eddara, Gods bless her, was less of a hassle to work with, but that didn't mean he did not worry, because she now had apparently caught the Daynes eyes, both Ser Arthur and Lord Ash seem to be going out of their way to meet her.

And bloody Benjen was not helping at all, oh no, the brat was enjoying this and laughing at his misfortune... And oh bloody hells, now Robert insisted on dancing with Lyanna and she wasn't having it.

And is Eddara still alternating dance partners between the Dayne brothers? Oh his father would find this amusing.

But he did not, and he swore to give up the ladies should he survive this damn tourney unscathed.


	15. Ned & Sansa - Godswood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned sat, head bowed down as he prayed and was so lost in thoughts, that he did not hear the little steps that came closer, not until a small voice called 'Papa?'

Ned sat, head bowed down as he prayed and was so lost in thoughts, that he did not hear the little steps that came closer, not until a small voice called 'Papa?'

"Sansa?" He rose and went to his daughter, kneeling in front of her and reaching for her, "what are you doing here sweetling?"

"Wanted papa," Sansa gave him a tooty grin.

Ned felt his chest constrict, his sweet daughter wanted to be with him, so he smiled at her and took her in his arms, felt a wave of love as she cuddled against him, went and sat near the Heart Tree.

"Thank you sweetling, you'll always have papa; and I swear with the Gods as witness, I'll always protect you."

Sansa smiled up her father, "Love you papa."


	16. Ned x Cersei - Cook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you doing?"

"What _are_ you doing?"

Cersei froze, surprised that Ned had come home earlier than usual, she turned, arched her eyebrow and said, "What does it look like I'm doing?"

Ned blinked, "Cooking?"

"Exactly, now go change, dinner should be ready soon enough."

"But you don't cook," Ned blurted, then immediately blushed and looked away, "I mean..."

"I know what you mean Eddard Stark," came the haughty response, "I might be rich, but I'm not useless... also, I've been taking classes, now wipe that look of disbelief off your face or you'll sleep on the sofa for a good amount of time."


	17. Sansa & Arya - Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You wanna know what I’m thinking?” Sansa asked her sister.

“You wanna know what I’m thinking?” Sansa asked her sister.

“Not really, but I’m sure you’re going to tell me,” Arya said, not looking up from her reader.

"I think we should go out, you know, as sisters once in a while. Go to the movies, then some food, maybe shopping, what do you think?"

"I think you were secretly replaced by pod people," Arya pause, "the idea isn't too bad, so long I get to pick the movie and place to eat once in a while, and you not trying to get me into some weird fashion."

"You're the worst, Arya Stark, but, that'd be great; you can pick the place first and I promise, no weird fashion."


	18. SanSan - Rumors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Forgive us, my Lady, but, are the rumors true? That you intent on marrying Clegane?"

"Forgive us, my Lady, but, are the rumors true? That you intent on marrying Clegane?"

Sansa looked to the man who had spoken, and from the corner of her eye, saw Arya lean forward and smirk, she quickly threw her sister a glace and small smile, "It's true, my siblings have been told and they approve, and no, you can't change my mind about this."

Several men of the council looked ill at ease, "But my lady..."

Sansa raised her hand and the man stopped talking, "Before any of you protest, I'll remind you that all of you lost any say on my well being - or marriage prospects, for that matter - the moment you all abandoned me in King's Landing." Sansa took a calming breath, then continued, "I was left at the hands of a mad man who had me beat, at the hands of a woman who dragged me to a sept to wed her brother, I was left friendless and later in the clutches of the man who help create the downfall of my father, and where were you? Nowhere, because my brother didn't think us important to trade for."

The silence hung heavy, none of the men would meet her eyes, "So yes, I marry Sandor by choice, because through the years, I have fallen in love with him, and he loves Sansa, not Lady Stark and you all will have to deal with that fact, my siblings approve, that's all that matters to me, good day my lords."


	19. SanSan - No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I should have gone with you," Sansa said as they walked through the godswoods.

"I should have gone with you," Sansa said as they walked through the godswoods.

"I'm glad you didn't," Sandor replied, "I barely made it alive, you could have been hurt, or worst, someone could have taken you."

Sansa sighed, "I suppose you're right, but, had I know what kind of snake Baelish was, I would have done something sooner; I'll be forever grateful that you and the Elder Brother came to the Vale."

Sandor scowled at the mention of Baelish, "Aye, that man deserved to die for what he did, your father was a good man, I understand that now and I am glad that I could have helped you again."

"And now we're here," Sansa smiled up at Sandor, "years laters, safe and sound and together."

"Together," Sandor repeated, "and with no regrets."


	20. Robb x Val - Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb marched at the head of his army, ready to meet with his future lady wife, who would have thought that one day, the North would have a wildling for a lady, he only hoped that she would be open to the marriage.

Robb marched at the head of his army, ready to meet with his future lady wife, who would have thought that one day, the North would have a wildling for a lady, he only hoped that she would be open to the marriage.

The army of the wildlings met him half way, Mace at is head, by her side a beautiful woman, "So, you're the kneeler I must wed?" she spoke, clearly and without any fear, while she gave him a once over.

He bowed, "You must be the lady Val, my brother speaks highly of you, I am Robb Stark, King in the North."

Val rolled her eyes, "I am Val, and I am no kneeler lady, so be warned King Robb, I am no delicate flower."

"I expect none," Robb said, "I know I'll wed a fearsome lady," Val seemed pleased with that, "and you have my word, I'll be able to steal you."

Val laughed, "We'll see that King Robb, we'll see about that."


	21. Fem!Robert x Ned - Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I truly do not understand my cousin sometimes

“I - I’m truly sorry Lord Stark, I truly do not understand my cousin Roberta sometimes,” Rhaegar spoke.

Brandon blinked, then shrugged, “She seems quite spirited.”

Rhaegar’s lips curled upwards for a split second, “That’s one way to put it, still, I apologize for the inconvenience she’s caused.”

Brandon ran his hand through his hair, “You need not do so your grace, she’s the one caused this mess... and I assure you, we will be having words with Ned.”

Rhaegar nodded, “Good, let us part in peace; good day Lord Stark.”

Once the Prince had left, Brandon sank on a chair, groaning loudly and feeling a headache coming, then he glared at Lyanna and said, “Would you please stop giggling, this isn’t funny Lya.”

“Oh brother,” Lyanna snorted, “but it is, to me at least.”


	22. SanSan - Spy II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm a spy Sandor, I'm not an aid worker, I'm a spy."

"I'm a spy Sandor, I'm not an aid worker, I'm a spy."

Sandor looked at Sansa, who looked worried, then he did the only thing that made sense to him, burst out laughing, "Sure thing Little bird, you're a spy, good one!"

Sansa's face chance from worry to a scowl and then ducked under the table, came back up with one gun and slammed it on the table, that cut Sandor's laugh, "Have your attention now?"

"What the bloody buggering hells?!"

"Told you Sandor, I'm a spy, I work for the Westerosi Intelligence Response Department; I'm sorry that I lied and said I was an aid worker, but, I didn't know if I could trust you just yet."

Sandor looked at the gun, then at Sansa and then back at the gun, "Bloody hell."


	23. SanSan - Spy III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you're really a spy huh, Little bird?"

"So, you're really a spy huh, Little bird?"

Sansa cringed, looked down and held her own hands, "Yes, I'm sorry for lying to you; but I really like you."

Sandor looked at Sansa in the eyes, she held his gaze, did not look away and he found her eyes clear, he sighed, "Just don't lie to me again."

"I won't," Sansa replied, "other than my work - and Arya's - I have not lied about anything."

"Arya too huh? So, how classified is your work?"

"Classified enough that you probably shouldn't ask that question again, and yes, Arya too."


	24. Ned x Cersei, Lyanna & Cersei - Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, you're the girl who has Neddy head over heels, huh?"

"So, you're the girl who has Neddy head over heels, huh?" Lyanna said when had the chance to talk to Cersei alone.

Cersei looked at her boyfriend's little sister, arching an eyebrow, "Problem?"

"Oh you know," Lyanna waved her hand, "Just heads up blondie, you hurt him, you deal with me."

"What are you going to do, howl little wolf?"

"I will find everything about you and destroy you, because Ned is too good to be hurt, you hear me?"

Cersei narrowed her eyes at Lyanna, "As if you could, but know this, I do love and care for your brother."

"You better, I'll be watching Lioness."


	25. Rickard x Rhaella - Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your smile makes me really happy,"

"Your smile makes me really happy," Rickard confessed one evening, when they were alone.

Rhaella looked up, surprised as a gentle smile made its way to her face, "I am happy here, with you, with our babe."

"King Aegon was truly generous with this marriage, he gifted the North a priceless jewel."

"I am told, it was my grandmother who made our marriage possible," Rhaella told her husband.

"Then praise be to Queen Betha," Rickard said, "I am glad that you are happy here, with me, our son and the North."

Rhaella placed her embroidery aside and stood, walking towards her husband and she boldly sat on his lap, "I have a good husband and family, the Gods have been kind to me and I thank them, but specially grandmother Betha and grandfather Aegon; I have found my place, I am content with my lot."


	26. Sansa & Arya - Stab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No stabbing people while we are here, okay?"

They both stood at the door, waiting for it to be open, then Sansa turned and looked at her sister, "No stabbing people while we are here, okay?"

Arya arched an eyebrow, "What if Joffrey's here?"

"Not even then," Sansa sighed, "he's a bastard I know, but I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Fine," Arya said, "but if he's here..."

"You will not do anything, because you have better manners than him... or do I have to bribe you?"

"I could do with some pie," Arya grinned.

"Sure," Sansa said, admitting defeat, "but not stabbing and no hitting!"


	27. Jaime x Lyanna - Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that he was unnerved was putting it mildly, Jaime was outright considering bailing out his date with Lyanna, why? Because of her brothers.

To say that he was unnerved was putting it mildly, Jaime was outright considering bailing out his date with Lyanna, why? Because of her brothers.

Brandon was loud and brash, had a reputation of fighting and winning said fights, also he was tall and bulky, Jaime could clearly see that the man could and would win a fight against him.

On the other hand, Eddard was quiet, he had looked unassuming enough when he had arrived, but now? Jaime was trying hard not to look at him; his eyes were fixed on his person, a look of disapproval etched on his face, but he simply said nothing.

Jaime wasn’t sure which one he feared the most, on one hand, being loud and ready to fight was a very upfront way to be, at least Jaime could entertain the idea of winning. On the other hand, the absolute wall of silence was disturbing and quite frankly, it made him feel inadequate.

When Lyanna finally made her way down to the living room, he could have wept in relief, so he simply praised her for her looks and promised to bring her home at the curfew and fled.


	28. Brandon x Catelyn - Fail seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon prided himself in being a smooth talker and being able to seduce anyone… except right now his girlfriend apparently.

Brandon prided himself in being a smooth talker and being able to seduce anyone… except right now his girlfriend apparently.

“Cat,” his voice came out almost a whine, “darlingest love of my life, come to bed.”

“Brandon, I need to finish this project, else I’ll never meet the deadline.”

“I’ll help you later, look, I got your favorite chocolates and some oil for a good massage.”

Catelyn glared, You helping me would be useless, you wouldn’t understand this, so please Brandon, not right now, also could you please turn the music down, I can’t concentrate with it on.”

Brandon looked at the serious look that Catelyn was wearing and sighed, he resigned himself to a lonely night in bed, “Fine, I’ll get you some tea, you’ll probably need it.”


	29. SanSan - Spies IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know Little bird, I pride myself on being able to tell when someone’s lying to me,” Sandor said once the shock had passed, “and yet, here you are, a spy and I never suspected a thing.”

“You know Little bird, I pride myself on being able to tell when someone’s lying to me,” Sandor said once the shock had passed, “and yet, here you are, a spy and I never suspected a thing.”

Sansa looked apologetic, “For what’s worth, I never wanted to lie to you; but I had to and I was completely honest on everything else save on what Arya did for a living, I know you don’t like liars, so I hope you can forgive me.”

“I forgive you Little bird, just... don’t do it again.”

“I won’t,” Sansa took his hand in hers, “you’re the best relationship I’ve ever had and I don’t want to ruin this; I’m happy that you’re a forgiving man because I do love you.”

Sandor looked a little lost for words, in the end, he simply said, “I love you too, I’m glad that you were honest with me... is there anything you could possibly tell me?”

Sansa thought for a moment, then, a full conspiratorial look came on her face, “I know you hate him - that’s why I’m telling you -, but soon enough, Petyr Baelish will have a lot to answer for!”


	30. SanSan - Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you die, I will kill you Sandor Clegane,”

Sansa stared at the men who were readying themselves to fight, she knew, logically that this was the fight to end all fights, a fight for humanity to live.

Still, she walked amongst the men, many of them bowing to her and murmuring “Lady Stark” as she passed them by, she in turn nodded at them as an acknowledgement, but she kept walking, looking for that man.

She found Sandor with horse, reading Stranger with his back turned to her, “If you die, I will kill you Sandor Clegane,” her voice was firm, betraying nothing of the emotions she felt.

Sandor turned, “Is that so, Little bird?”

“Aye, I will find you and I will kill you, because I want you to come back, you’re not allowed to die so far North, you hear me? That’s an order, I will not loose you again.”

Sandor’s face gentled itself, his voice was soft, “I will come back, I will do my best to come back, for you my Lady.”


	31. Tywin, Ned x Cersei - Heir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My Lord! You are awake, you gave us such a fright, for a few moments we did not know if you would live!"

When Tywin opened his eyes, everything was blurry and he felt his body be far too heavy than usual, he carefully looked around and spotted his Maester, who immediately stood and said, "My Lord! You are awake, you gave us such a fright, for a few moments we did not know if you would live!"

He said nothing, still too tired to do so; but the Maester's words still rung on his ears, 'did not know if he'd live', he almost died and left Tyrion as heir, well, that wouldn't stand.

Once he was well rested and in full capacity of himself, he ordered the Maester to tell Tyrion to pack his things, he would be sent to Oldtown and forge his chain, a Lannister did not serve, but it was better to have Cersei inherit the Rock than Tyrion.

Cersei's marriage to Eddard Stark had been - for what he could see - a good decision, his daughter had been upset at first, but slowly it seemed that Eddard had won her over and now they had a son and Cersei was expecting another child soon, Eddard had not tried to usurp his daughter, instead, he had encouraged her to learn more.

Once the Maester readied his supplies to write, he began to dictate, "I, Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, do hereby declare my daughter Cersei Lannister to be my lawful heir; she is to inherit everything and all the responsibilites that come with being Lady of the Rock, but I name my good-son Eddard Stark as military commander who is to advice my daughter in any war or anything military related, but my daughter Cersei, is without a doubt my heir."

There, it was done, if he died he would do so knowing that Cersei would prevent Tyrion to be made Lord, and he knew that Eddard would support his daughter, with that, he dismissed the Maester after giving instructions for Tyrion to leave for Oldtown as soon as possible, with that, Tywin closed his eyes and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As requested by "Batmango"


	32. Dany x Sansa - No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No," said Sansa firmly.

"No," said Sansa firmly.

Daenerys arched one eyebrow and took a sip of her wine, then, she smiled at Sansa, "So, you’re saying no? To the queen? Now that’s death."

Sansa rolled her eyes, "You're so dramatic, and yes, I am saying 'no' to the Queen, ask someone else."

"There is no someone else I trust," Daenerys pointed out, "Missandei has agreed, but I still need someone else."

"Daenerys, I am no Targaryen, your dragon will probably drop me mid flight; I do not fancy dying that way."

Daenerys laughed at her lover's worry, "Viserion is the gentles of the three, he will take you and won't drop you, what's the matter Lady Stark? Afraid?"

Sansa glared, "Fine, but if something happens to me, I will come back and haunt you!"


	33. Ned x Cersei - Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got a puppy?"

Cersei blinked at the puppy that was happily wagging its tail while sniffing her boots, then looked up to find her boyfriend smiling at her, "You got a puppy?" she blurted.

"Yes," Ned replied, "Siberian husky, eight weeks and it's a boy, found him at the adoption event I went with Lya."

"Oh," that's all she was able to say, while carefully stepping aside from it; it's not like she hated dogs, but she was more of a cat person, "what did you named it?"

"Torrhen, that's its name," Ned said as he went and picked the puppy, who let some little howls.

Cersei snorted, "I am glad at least it's not a wolf, I still can't believe how well the wolves in the sanctuary took to you... but I am warning you Eddard Stark, if the furball chews on my shoes..."

"He will be punished," Ned replied, amused, "don't worry, I'll train him well."

"I'll hold you to that."


	34. SanSan - Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have a dog?"

"You have a dog?" Sandor asked, surprised at Sansa's revelation.

Sansa laughed, "Yeah, a husky, Lady, she's quite my fur baby; a bit on the spoiled and a bit of whiner, but I love her, she's the best."

Sandor's lips curled upwards, "When you think about it, dogs are actually the purest thing on this planet, honestly, they love you no matter what."

"I agree," Sansa's voice was gentle, "do you have a dog?"

Sandor shook his head, "No, but I'm thinking about it, saw this black dog at the rescue center - named Stranger - and I'm thinking of getting him."

"If you do, tell me and we'll have my Lady meet your dog, the dog park is quite nice!"


	35. SanSan - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to come back,"

"I want you to come back," Sansa said with such a strong conviction, that Sandor felt moved.

He nodded, "Aye my Lady, I will do my best to come back to you; I will fight the whole army of dead on my own to come back to you."

Sansa smiled up at Sandor, then reached into one of the pockets in her dress and pulled a handkerchief, "Here, I made this for you, so you can an incentive to come back home."

Sandor carefully unfolded the handkerchief, seeing as a wolf and a dog sat together, eyes widening as he saw what was hidden inside, a small braid of red hair, "I'm honored," his voice was gentle.

"Think of it as an incentive," Sansa told him, "I want you to have a good reason to come back."

Sandor had not taken his eyes off the braid, but then he looked at Sansa in her eyes, and saw her smiling at him, "I swear it my Lady, I will come home to you."


	36. Arya x Gendry - Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You made to Winterfell I see, _stupid_.

Arya stares from a distance, watches as Gendry moves about in the forge - like he's always belonged there, like he's always belong here in Winterfell.

He's different - she's different too -, he moves with more confidence, gives orders to his assistants and tells them what to do, he's not stupid anymore, she grins, and her grin is sharp and approaches him quietly, "You made to Winterfell I see, _stupid_."

Gendry spins, knows that voice, knows that 'stupid' well, "Arya?"

Arya's grin looses her sharpness, but still remains, "Aye, it's me, I'm back home."

For a moment Gendry doesn't know what to do, he wants to hug her, check if it's really the same Arya whom he met all those years ago while on the run, so he grins, "Would milady like to inspect the swords?"

Arya snorts and rolls her eyes, "No stupid, I came here to check on you."

 


	37. Ned & Lyanna - Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you going to explain yourselves as to why, you felt the need to duel with the Lannister twins?"

"And well?" Professor McGonagall stared down at her wayward students, Eddard looked apologetic, but Lyanna was completely defiant, "Are you going to explain yourselves as to why, you felt the need to duel with the Lannister twins?"

"They were being complete twats," came Lyanna's reply, "and Cersei has been looking down at her nose at us since day one, she feel superior to all of us."

"That, miss Stark," came McGonagall's sharp reply, "is no reason why you challenge someone to a duel and definitely not why you have her throwing up snails. Eddard Stark, I expected better from you."

"I'm sorry professor, I thought that I'd keep Lyanna out of trouble," Eddard did not look up, hands clenched in his lap.

"You're both grounded with me, and miss Stark, one more time and I will see myself in the need to write to your father about your behaviour; if you have a pressing issue, you come to me, you do not take it upon yourselves to curse a fellow student, is that clear?"

"Yes Professor."


	38. Ned x Cersei - Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Would you like a surprise?”

“Cersei, there is no need for you to be jealous of Ashara, we dated yes, but we didn’t mesh well, she’s seeing someone else and I have no interest on dating her again.”

Silence greeted his statement, so Ned tried again, “Would you like a surprise?”

“It depends on what type of surprise it is,” came the response.

Ned grinned, “Wait here, I have something for you in my car,” he said and ran off to get the surprise, when he returned, he offered the gold wrapped box to Cersei.

She opened the box, curious as to what Ned had gotten her, once she lifted the top of the box, her eyes widened, it was a pair of the shoes that appeared on the movie that she and Ned had watched together and they were designer.

She turned to Ned, eyes wide, “This are expensive Ned, thank you!”

“Anything for my Queen of Love and Beauty.” 


	39. Dany x Robb - Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think I’m falling in love with you,"

"I think I’m falling in love with you," Dany confessed after one war meeting, "it sometimes feel wrong, to fall for someone who helped overthrow my father."

Robb inclined his head in acknowledgement, "Imagine how I feel, your father killed my uncle and grandfather."

Dany had no response to that, so she looked out to the window, after a while, she quietly said, "But falling in love with you feels right."

"Then, let us take it one day at the time," Robb spoke, gently as if not to spook her, "let us see where these feelings take us."

"Some marriage of convenience," Dany snorted, "we wed for an alliance, and yet, love blooms."

"Then the Gods have blessed us," Robb went and stood behind Dany, placing gentle hands on her shoulders, "let us be thankful."


	40. Elia & Ned, Ned x Rhaegar - Talk

“Do you hate me?” Ned broke the silence during his and Elia’s walk around Dragonstone.

“Because you are my husband’s lover? No Lord Stark, I do not; I probably would if you were female,” Elia quickly raised her hand and stopped him from talking, “I am Dornish my Lord, I know my history I would have reasons to fear bastard children from my husband.”

Ned looked down, he knew that Elia spoke of Daeron, Mariah, their children and Daemon Blackfyre, “If it’s any reassurance, I would’ve said no had I been a woman.”

Elia said nothing, then sighed, “I would only hope so, there are many who would see me and my children gone, at least I won’t worry about children from you supplanting mine. But at least, let us be civil to each other.”

“You have no reason to fear from me,” Ned said, voice filled with determination, “You will also have a friend in me, should you wish it, I swear to you Princess.”

Elia gave his arm a gentle squeeze, “I could do with more honest friends.”


	41. SanSan - Math

Sansa sat down next to Sandor during lunch time, "Hey Sandor."

"Hey Sansa... listen, how are you with Calculus? Because I have a test coming up and nothing is sticking, my brain feels like teflon right now."

Sansa cringed, "You're asking me about Math? You must be desperate, I'm afraid to say, it's not my best subject either."

Sandor groaned, "Fantastic, I'm screwed."

Sansa reached out and patted his hand, "Hey now, it can't be that bad, can it?"

Sandor simply stared at Sansa and then said, "Only if I want not fail the class."

"Ouch."


	42. Ned x Cat - Hair

They laid together, Catelyn's head tucked under his chin, while he ran a hand through her hair, he whispered, "Your hair is the softest thing I have ever had the blessing of touching."

He felt Catelyn smile against his chest, "Thank you, I like your eyes, so deep like smoke from a fire."

"Your hair reminds me of said fire," he told her, "so bright, shinny and dark. I'm glad that our children have your hair."

"Not many men would be," she said.

"Perhaps so, but I love your hair and I'm glad to see that in them."


	43. Jaime x Lyanna, Jaime & Arthur - Werewolf

Arthur watched as Jaimed paced, muttering under his breath something he did not quite catch, "What was that Jaime?"

Jaime's head snapped to where Arthur was standing, "Oh hey Arthur... just my girlfriend."

"What's wrong with Lyanna."

"Oh just... you know... saw her transform into a werewolf is all."

"Oh, that."

"You knew?!"


	44. Cersei x Ned - Pride

Cersei could admit to being a proud woman, how could she not be? She was a Lannister, she was good at many things, of course she was proud, which is why it she was struggling to ask for her boyfriend's help.

Ned was lovely, he was always kind and smart, and doing much better at arithmancy than she was, and she had to ask him to help her get some things she did not quite get.

"I need you to help me," she finally admitted one day during a study session at the library.

Ned blinked surprised, "I think I misheard you asking for help."

Cersei scowled, "You heard me right, I need help with arithmancy, I'm not getting it and you're breezing through it, so help me."

Ned smiled, "Of course dear."


	45. Sansa x Harry Hardyng

"I’ll pick you from the airport,” Harry said as he watched as Sansa packed a bag, they had been dating for a short period of time and he had chosen to pay her a visit.

“I will arrive late, I think I will get here at 3am, there’s no need, I can take a taxi.”

Harry shook his head, “Nah, I can do it.”

“Are you sure?” Sansa asked, stopping packing to throw a glace to her boyfriend.

“Positive, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t do even the bare minimum?”

“I don’t know, but thank you Harry.”


	46. SanSan - Allegiance

"Sansa," Sandor all but growled, "I believe you owe me new shoes."

"Really Sandor, why?" Sansa batted her eyelashes, a playful look to her face.

"Because Lady peed on my shoes... inside!"

Sansa fake gasped, "How dare you slander my baby!"

Sandor narrowed his eyes, "I see where your allegiance lays, it’s with your puppy."

"Of course it lays there, she's my baby girl, you're just jealous."


	47. Rhaella x Rickard - Contentment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is anything amiss Rhaella?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my series "The Rhaella Stark Chronicles".

Rhaella was holding their youngest, Aegon was barely a few months old and she was just so happy, she was content and at peace in life, she felt so fulfilled and grateful, she couldn’t help as the tears came unbidden and some fell, even if she was smiling.

“Is anything amiss Rhaella?”‌‌‌

Rickard’s voice broke her concentration and she gently laid their baby on his crib and went to her husband, she placed her hands on both sides of his face and her smile widened, “I’m just so happy, you’re everything I ever wanted, and so much more.”

Rickard pulled Rhaella close and embraced her, “I am a very lucky man, there is not a day that passes that I do not thank the gods and your grandparents for sending you to me.”

She snuggled deeper into her husband’s arms, eyes closed and a gentle smile on her face, “I am grateful too, once, my ladies said that I would give a crown to wed you, I’d say I gained a better one, one called content.”

“And you might not be queen of the seven kingdoms, but you are still my queen, my queen of love and beauty and the queen of my heart.”


	48. Robb x Margaery - Dog Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Marg, why is the dog dressed as a fairy?”

Robb stared at Grey Wind, his dog was lying on the floor, looking up to him in what he could almost called a begging look, he took a deep breath, “Marg, why is the dog dressed as a fairy?”

Margaery popped from the kitchen, “Because he looks adorable, that’s why.”

“Marg, look at him! I haven’t seen him this upset since Ghost beat him to his own food when I was dog sitting for Jon.”

Margaery sighed, “Fine, I’ll get them off, maybe fairy is not his look,” then she looked at Grey Wind, “how about a sweater?”

Robb laughed, amused at his girlfriend’s attempt at making Grey Wind ‘fashionable’, “As long as the sweater isn’t pink, I think he could handle it.”

Margaery looked at Grey‌‌ Wind and tapped her chin, “You might be onto something Robb, pink is not his color.”


	49. Sansa x Daenerys - Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sansa?” Daenerys voice called out for her, “what are you doing?”

****Sansa was busy at work, she did not have a lot of free time, and what she was working on was a surprise for Daenerys, and well, the materials were not their best, but she could be excused at the fact they were recuperating from winter and war.

“Sansa?”‌ Daenerys voice called out for her, “what are you doing?”

Sansa nearly jumped out of her skin, “Daenerys! I didn’t hear you approach and you gave me quite the fright!”

“Forgive me love, but what have you been doing?”‌ Daenerys asked, full of curiosity, since Sansa had disappeared for a good while.

“Ah, well, I made you a flower crown,”‌ Sansa presented the crown to‌‌ Daenerys, gently placing her over her actual crown.

Daenerys smiled, feeling quite touched that Sansa had done her such a lovely thing, “I am never taking this off, just so you know, thank you love.”


	50. SanSan - Begging

Sandor stared at the husky puppy that was sitting next to him, looking up and letting some whines, “Stop begging fur ball, you already ate dinner.”

“Did you say something Sandor?”‌ Sansa asked from the stove.

“Nothing to you Little bird, it’s just your Lady, she’s begging for food again; she should learn something from Stranger, he never begs.”

Sansa walked toward the table with a lasagna on her hands, “Would you please stop comparing my puppy to your dog? Lady is a puppy, she’s learning, she’ll stop begging soon enough.”

Sandor just shrugged his shoulders, “I hope so, I mean, look at her, she’s looking up at me like I’ve been starving her.”

Sansa laughed, “Don’t be silly, she’s just a puppy, but if it makes you feel better, I’ll put her in the guest bedroom while we eat.”

“Thank you Little bird.”


	51. Torrhen x Visenya - Facade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I must confess that I am surprised at this development, out of the both of us, I didn’t think you would be the cuddler, I thought that would be me.”

“I must confess that I am surprised at this development, out of the both of us, I didn’t think you would be the cuddler, I thought that would be me.”

Visenya arched her eyebrow at Torrhen, “What is that supposed to mean?”

Torrhen knew that voice, so he kissed his wife’s forehead as a placating gesture, “Only that your reputation preceded you, forgive, I should know better that to assume everything that’s said is true.”

“Did it ever occurred to you, that I was just not like Rhaenys?‌ That whatever affections I have, I prefer to express them in privacy?”

“I did,” Torrhen said, “you and your sister are very different, but you didn’t give the impression that you’d want to be married.”

“I wanted to marry someone who wanted me, Aegon should’ve married me, but he wanted Rhaenys alone, defied tradition for it… and I wanted someone with whom I could simply be Visenya, consider yourself lucky Lord Stark.”

“I am the luckiest man alive.”


	52. SanSan - Musi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor watched from the door of their bedroom as Sansa blasted loud music… not just any music, but the pokemon theme song, “Why are you like this?”

Sandor watched from the door of their bedroom as Sansa blasted loud music… not just any music, but the pokemon theme song, “Why are you like this?”‌ He asked, feeling tired.

“BABE, I GOTTA CATCH THEM ALL!” Sansa all but yelled, then went back to sing the song.

Sandor groaned loudly, “You know, when the vows said, ‘for better or worse’, I now understand what ‘the worst’ part was…”

Sansa stopped and turned the music off, but she was smiling, “If me blasting the pokemon theme song is the worst thing our marriage sees, then I’ll consider it a victory.”

“You have a point there,” Sandor conceded, “just please Little bird, play that song when I’m not home.”

“Deal.”


	53. Brienne x Jaime - Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What if we are living in a reality that only exists when we are awake?”

Jaime bolted awake and shook the sleeping person next to him, “What if we are living in a reality that only exists when we are awake?”

Brienne glared, with as much power as she could, being that she was newly awaken, “What if you actually slept and get a proper night sleep?”

Jaime scoffed, “Wench, I can fall asleep right back… but what do you think?”

“I think, that should never ask me philosophical questions at,” Brienne turned and grabbed her phone, checking the hour, “3:30 in the morning.”

Jaime gave her a cocky grin, “But since we’re already awake how about we…”

“Go back to sleep Jaime,”‌ Brienne’s glare was stronger now that she was fully awake, “or you’ll be sleeping on the guest bedroom for the next week.”

Jaime wilted and laid back down on the bed, “Fine.”


	54. Ned x Cersei - Cuddler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Has anybody told you that you’re a cuddler in your sleep?”

“Has anybody told you that you’re a cuddler in your sleep?”

Cersei pretended to be offended, “I do not cuddle in my sleep Eddard Stark, look at me, I have never been so offended in my life.”

“Cuddler,”‌ Ned said with a smile.

Cersei cuddled closer, “Nope, it’s disgusting, next time I do so, wake me immediately, I have a reputation to upkeep and you’re going to ruin it.”

“I think you ruined it yourself, specially since you started dating me.”

Cersei’s face was haughty, “Well, I dare anyone to say so to my face, see if they like my wrath, I am a lioness, they’ll hear my roar loud and clear.”


	55. SanSan - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor rose, hand resting on the pommel of his sword, in all his years of service to the crown, Queen Sansa had always been fair and had never asked anything he couldn’t do, “How can I be of assistance my Queen.”

“You summoned me, my Queen?” Sandor knelt before her, head bowed down.

“Arise Sandor, for there is something I wish to ask of you,” Sansa said.

Sandor rose, hand resting on the pommel of his sword, in all his years of service to the crown, Queen Sansa had always been fair and had never asked anything he couldn’t do, “How can I be of assistance my Queen.”

Sansa descended from her throne, standing in front of him, looking up and with a serious mien that worried him, “I need you to wed me,” Sansa spoke, and quickly rose her hand to stop him from speaking, “the council wish to see me wed to a man I dislike greatly, and have gone to great lengths to make this marriage happen, but I refuse, so I ask this of you my faithful captain, wed me.”

Sandor found himself stunned, not daring to move from his spot, he looked at Sansa, his heart beating faster by the moment and his hands felt clammy, he had loved the her for years, but always knew that she was out of his reach, but in that instant, he reached for her hand and gently kissed it, “As my Queen wishes.”

Sansa smiled with relief, “Come on then, we have to hurry before they notice I am gone, a priest is waiting.”


	56. SanSan - Proposal II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Never been surer of anything else, don’t think I have not thought of this, I know many will likely turn against me, but I feel that I must be selfish for once and do as my heart demands of me.”

Sandor followed Sansa as she walked to a part of the castle he’d never been in, it was clear that this was the family wing, “Are you certain my Queen?”

“Never been surer of anything else, don’t think I have not thought of this, I know many will likely turn against me, but I feel that I must be selfish for once and do as my heart demands of me.”

Sandor stopped, “Your heart?”

Sansa stopped and turned to look at him, a gentle smile in her face, “Yes, my dearest Sandor, I have loved you for years, and I know no better man for me to wed, after all, you love me too.”

Sandor’s heart was in his throat, “How do you know?” He rasped, nerves getting the best of him.

But Sansa’s smile was mischievous, “A Queen never reveals her sources, but it made me happy to know it, now come, let us be wed before anyone can stop us.”


	57. Sansa & Arya - Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s called hibiscus tea, it’s good, trust me,” Sansa said as she offered her drink to her sister.

“What is that?”‌‌ Arya asked as she watched Sansa drink some red liquid, and knowing her sister as well as she did, it wasn’t any sort of juice, Sansa avoided juices (unless they were fresh) and similar drinks.

“It’s called hibiscus tea, it’s good, trust me,” Sansa said as she offered her drink to her sister.

Arya took her sister’s glass and took a sip, immediately she scrunched her face, “It’s bitter.”

“Yes, I added some lime juice, I like it that way the best,” Sansa grabbed her glass back and took a large sip, “Marg introduced me to this tea, and it’s delicious, maybe next time I’ll make it with sugar so you can taste it and you’ll probably like it.”

“Maybe, but the way you’re drinking it?‌ Love you, but pass.”


	58. Sansa x Daenerys - Vintage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The voice brought Daenerys back from her stupor, a tall red head woman was standing near her and Daenerys felt her heart speed up, she was lovely, “Oh, I was just looking!”

Daenerys entered the store seeking refuge from the heavy rain, once inside, she took notice that it was a vintage clothing store, her jaw dropped a little, the pieces that were on display were lovely.

“Hello, can I help you?”

The voice brought Daenerys back from her stupor, a tall red head woman was standing near her and Daenerys felt her heart speed up, she was lovely, “Oh, I was just looking!”

The woman smiled, “Well then, I am Sansa, please don’t hesitate to ask for any help should you need it, I’ll be happy to help you.”

“Thank you, the store looks wonderful! I could spend my entire bank account in this place!”

The woman - Sansa’s smile widened, “I’m very flattered you approve of our selection, by all means, feel free to look around!”


	59. Sansa x Daenerys - Vintage II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you remember when we met?”

“Do you remember when we met?”

Sansa looked up from her book, “Of course I do Dany, you came into my store and it was raining.”

Dany smiled, “I wasn’t going to buy anything, just wanted refuge from the rain, but then, I went inside and you had - and still do - amazing finds and I spent more time than what I intended and bought things I wasn’t planning too.”

“And asked for my number,” Sansa reminded her.

“Well of course,” Dany smile grew, “I couldn’t leave behind the best thing in that store, now could I?”

“Flatterer, but I’m so glad you did, look at us now, living together and happy.”


	60. Robb x Margaery - Failed Declaration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “When I first saw you,” Margaery spoke, gathering all the courage that she had.

“When I first saw you,” Margaery spoke, gathering all the courage that she had.

“Yes?” Robb asked as he turned the stove off, waiting for Margaery to speak.

‘I thought you were the handsomest man alive, your eyes were so blue I was left speechless, I loved your voice and wanted to hear it always, I wanted to get lost in you,’ unfortunately, none of that came out, instead, Margaery blurted, “I thought you were a dumbass.”

Robb blinked surprised, then snorted and then let out a laugh, “Why miss Tyrell, you sure know how to get them!”

“Well, you can’t exactly blame me, you were about to fight with Joffrey.”

Robb growled at the mention of both his sister and Margaery’s ex, “He’s a bastard and deserved the black eye I gave him.”

“He does and I’m glad that we’re together now.”


	61. Ned x Ashara, Rickard x Rhaella - Surprise Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhaella could feel the shock radiating from her husband as he paced, she herself was dealing with a headache, this was an unexpected surprise, she sighed, “Ned, my son, are you sure?”

Rhaella could feel the shock radiating from her husband as he paced, she herself was dealing with a headache, this was an unexpected surprise, she sighed, “Ned, my son, are you sure?”

Ned did not look up, “I am mom, I’m sorry, I thought we were careful… I never intended for Ashara to end up pregnant, I always wore condoms, and I know she was on the pill.”

“Accidents happen,” Rickard grumbled, face a mask of calm, “what are you going to do now, boy?”

“I don’t know, Ashara is afraid… and so I am,” he looked up, looking very afraid, “I’m sorry mom, dad, I-I know it’s bad, but whatever happens, I will be responsible and support Ashara.”

“We know you are,” Rhaella tried to sooth her son, poor Ned looked at the brinks of tears, “we are disappointed,‌ I won’t deny that, but I’m glad to see that you’re taking responsibility, whatever you and Ashara decide, we will support you.”

“Thank you mama,” Ned wiped some tears from his eyes, “I promise I will do my best.”


	62. Torrhen x Visenya - Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “As much as I respect your brother, he was an utter fool to let you go,” Torrhen said one night as they dined in private, “I would had wedded you without hesitation.”

“As much as I respect your brother, he was an utter fool to let you go,”‌ Torrhen said one night as they dined in private, “I would had wedded you without hesitation.”

Visenya stopped eating, putting her fork down and looking at Torrhen, “I am difficult to love.”

“No,” Torrhen said, “I don’t think you are difficult to love, you are simply different, so?‌ You might not be soft and kind all the time, that doesn’t mean you are without virtues.”

Visenya raised an eyebrow, “And what pray tell, are those virtues you see?”

“You are strong and wise, you see things others would miss, you’re an excellent warrior, you are passionate - in bed and outside of it -, you care, you care so deeply it makes me love you more, you are not Rhaenys, you are different, but different is good too.”

Visenya said nothing, looking at Torrhen’s face, looking for any sort of deception, but found it open and truthful, her lips curled upwards, “Thank you husband.”


	63. Torrhen x Visenya - Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can’t a husband be happy seeing his wife smile? Because I do quite like seeing you smile Visenya, it makes me happy.”

“Torrhen, what are you planning now? I know that face, it worries me.”

“Can’t a husband be happy seeing his wife smile? Because I do quite like seeing you smile Visenya, it makes me happy.”

Visenya rose an eyebrow and gave her husband a measuring look, “You romantic and gallant fool.”

“Perhaps so, but look, I made you something,” Torrhen produced a perfectly made flower crown, all blue and red roses, “we have no way to make roses that match your eyes, so this is as close as it gets.”

Visenya inspected the crown in silence, she swallowed the feelings that bubbled up, she wasn’t Rhaenys, men only try and flatter her because they wanted something, but here this man was, treating her like a lady of a song, “No one has ever made me a flower crown before, thank you.”

“You might be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, but you are also Queen of my Heart, remember that Visenya, always.”


	64. Torrhen x Visenya - Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I love you.”

“I love you.”

Torrhen froze, blinked surprised and looked at his wife, Visenya’s face was closed, a smooth marble mask, no emotions written on it, “Wait, did I misheard, or you just said you love me?”

Visenya arched her eyebrow, “I’m not going to repeat myself Torrhen.”

Torrhen rose his hands in surrender, “No, I heard you… I was just surprised, and elated, I love you too you know?”

“I know, you’ve not been shy with your displays,” Visenya’s lips curled upwards, “I don’t mind them terribly, I’m simply not used to them.”

“A pity then,” Torrhen approached Visenya and embraced her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, “because you should be loved and loved well, and I’m both glad and proud to do so.”


	65. SanSan - Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor turned and looked at Sansa, “Aye, my lady?”

“Sandor?”

Sandor turned and looked at‌ Sansa, “Aye, my lady?”

Sansa’s lips quirked upwards in a gentle smile, “You truly have changed, but I confess that I miss ‘Little bird’, but that is not what brings me here, I have something for you,” Sansa reached into her pocket and then extended her hand, “this is for you.”

Sandor took gently the handkerchief and extended it carefully, to his surprise, he found a dog with a small bird on its head, he understood the meaning, “Should you be giving this to me?”

“My favor is mine to give whom I please,” Sansa face was gentle, but there was strength on her voice, “much like my heart, come back ser, or I shall be very disappointed.”

Sandor was at loss for words, so he did the only thing he could, took her hand and gently kissed it, then whispered, “As my lady commands.”


	66. SanSan - Catelyn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s so tiny, I’ll break her.”

Sandor swallowed the knot he felt on his throat and extended his arms, “She’s so tiny, I’ll break her.”

Sansa gave him a tired smiled, “Nonsense, she’s small, but she’ll grow and you won’t break her Sandor, you’re her father.”

Sandor looked at the sleeping babe on his arms and drew her to his chest, “I’m sorry I missed the birth, forgive me.”

“It couldn’t be avoided, the business in Torrhen’s Square needed a resolution, Arya was with me during the birth, so I wasn’t alone, do you want to name her?”

Sandor had not taken his eyes from his child, she was so small and so very precious to him already, the babe he’d never dream he could have, “You should name her, I can’t think of a name other than Catelyn that would do her justice.”

Sansa’s eyes watered at the naming of her mother, “Catelyn Clegane is a good name, her grandmother would love her so.”

“Welcome home sweet child, welcome home Cat.”


	67. Arya x Gendry - Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fight me.”

“Fight me.”

Gendry stopped eating and looked at Arya, “I’m sorry, did I do something wrong?”

Arya shrugged, “No, I just want to fight you.”

“Well, that’s a no from me then,”‌ Gendry said and went back to his pizza.

Arya smirked, “Are you scared that I’ll kick your ass?”

“You?‌ Nah, your brothers? Yes, ‘cause that’s four against one.”

“I see how this is, my boyfriend is a coward.”


	68. Jaime x Brienne - Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You collect beanie babies… in 2019, that’s what’s wrong wench,”

“Wench, you have much to explain,” Jaime said as he crossed his arms and rested against the kitchen counter.

Brienne looked up from the pot that she was stirring, “Is something wrong Jaime?”

“You collect beanie babies… in 2019, that’s what’s wrong wench,” Jaime waved his good hand about, “shouldn’t you collect, I don’t know, swords instead?”

Brienne blushed, “They’re adorable, and please Jaime, don’t call me ‘wench’, and on the swords, they’re expensive, I don’t have that kind of money, just leave it.”

Jaime wisely for once said nothing and then proceeded to have dinner and then watch a movie.

A month later, Brienne received a gift form an ‘anonymous’ admirer, it was a rare beanie baby, easily the most expensive one she had, she took it out smiling, “Thank you Jaime,” she said softly.


	69. Ned x Rhaegar - Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Here, I got this for you Rhaegar,” Ned extended the parcel and gave it to Rhaegar.

“Here, I got this for you Rhaegar,” Ned extended the parcel and gave it to Rhaegar.

Rhaegar took it, “Thank you Ned, you shouldn’t have gotten my anything.”

Ned shrugged, “It wasn’t expensive if that worries you, open it.”

Rhaegar did so, and his jaw dropped a bit when he saw what it was, a book of dragons, of the wild dragons that once roamed freely in Westeros long before the coming of the Conqueror, “How…?”

“It was on the library of Winterfell,” Ned said and his lips curled upwards at seeing Rhaegar’s awe, “so I asked our maester to copy it and here you have it, a dragon book for a dragon prince.”

Rhaegar stood, gently placing the priceless gift on the table and took his lover into an embrace, “This is the greatest gift anyone has give me, thank you my love.”

Ned returned the embrace, “You’re welcome.”


	70. SanSan - Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, it’s not like you’ve killed someone.”

Sandor stared at Sansa, who seemed quite apologetic, in the end, he sighed, “Well, it’s not like you’ve killed someone.”

“…is this the part where you want me to lie?” Sansa’s voice was barely above a whisper.

Sandor’s head snapped and looked at her, “What do you mean Little bird?”

“I did killed someone once,” Sansa did not look at him, her head was bowed and her eyes downcast, “Joffrey, I killed him… that heart attack? It was a spell I used, I killed him.”

Sandor groaned and rubbed his face with his hands, this was just simply fantastic, “Anyone else?”

“No, only Joffrey, but it was the only way I could escape, he was stalking me, he had dumped me already, but he just… kept intruding in my life it drove me crazy, ask Arya, she will tell you, I won’t kill again, but Joffrey had to go.”

Sandor felt conflicted, he loved Sansa and he knew what a piece of shit Joffrey was, but… he stood up and knelt down next to Sansa, “I’m not going to leave you,” he spoke gently, “we’re together, forever.”


	71. Arya & Sansa - Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…so you’re telling me that you want to prank Robb?”

“…so you’re telling me that you want to prank Robb?” Arya was looking at her sister as if she’d just grown a second head.

“I do,” Sansa said, quite solemn, “he’d never suspect the prank coming from me, besides, it won’t be something terrible, just… something to teach him a lesson.”

“So, what do you have in mind?” Arya asked, quite weary.

“Oh I had thought of replacing chewing gum with play dough and salting a bag of sour patch candies, maybe covering an onion with caramel, you know like candied apples?”

Arya stood in awe of her sister, all weariness replaced with a grudging respect, because those would be things Robb would fall for, “Ok, operation prank Robb is a go for me.”

Sansa beamed at her sister, “I’m glad that you’re helping me, you’re the best!”


	72. SanSan - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t deserve you Little bird,”

“I don’t deserve you Little bird,” Sandor spoke after Sansa’s question, “you deserve someone better than me, someone who is not broken.”

Sansa’s face was soft and full of warmth, “Perhaps, but don’t I deserve what I love?”

Sandor was left speechless, feeling in awe as this young woman simply took it upon herself to get what she wanted, while being kind and respectful, “You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and somehow, I don’t know, somehow you chose me.”

Sansa reached out with her hand and took Sandor’s in her, “Thank you, it’s funny really, when I was a child my father said that in time he would make me a match, with someone who was strong, gentle and kind; funny that I found that all on my own.”

Sandor smiled and look down, “That is far too much praise for what I deserve Little bird, I swear to you, I’ll strive to be a good husband for you.”

“Of that I have no doubt.”


	73. Robb x Margaery - Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Margaery, what's wrong?"

Robb was in his sister's office, fighting a loosing battle against an IKEA desk, when he heard Margaery scream.

He dropped everything and went in search of his sister's roommate, he found Margaery pressed against the kitchen cabinets and her hands on her face, "Margaery, what's wrong?"

Margaery rose a shaking hand and pointed at the door that led to their garden, "I let my cat out for a bit," her voice was shaky, "and now look at what he brought back."

He turned and looked, the cat - Mr. Muffin, if he remember the name correctly - had in its jaws a dead mouse, "I'll get rid of it, don't worry about it."

And he got yellow dish washing gloves, a paper bag and went outside, the cat dropped the mouse and he took it, placed it in the bag and went and placed the bag in the trash, "All done Margaery."

"My hero," Margaery gave him a shaky smile and on impulse, she gave him a peck on his cheek.


	74. SanSan - Hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have to stop saving my life, Little bird, this is getting embarrassing."

Sandor stared up at his unlikely savior and groaned, "You have to stop saving my life, Little bird, this is getting embarrassing."

Sansa snorted, "And let you die? I don't think so."

Sandor rose from the floor, scratched the back of his neck and grumbled, "Bloody vampire, he was stronger than what he looked like; also, why would you risk yourself to save me?"

Sansa smiled sadly, "I know you're used to being alone Sandor, but you're one of us now, and we take care of our own, also, I like you."

Sandor blinked down at Sansa, taken aback by her words, "I-I never thought you'd like me, why would you, when I've been terrible with you."

"If you think you're terrible, you should have seen my ex," Sansa spoke firmly, "a monster on human skin, and you, have been nothing but kind to me, as much kind as you know how to be, now, there's a dinner close that's open 24/7, how about we get some milkshakes?"

Sandor smiled, "I like you too Little bird, and I'll do better for you, now let's go and get those milkshakes."


	75. Sansa x Edric Dayne - Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars,"

"If I could, I would kiss away all of your scars," Edric spoke with such conviction, that Sansa couldn't help but to believe him.

"You honor me too much, Ned," her voice trembled, her heart beating fast, hands clutched together in an effort to stop them from shaking.

"No, I simply pay my lady wife her proper due," Edric shook his head, "I did not wed you for your titles, I wedded you because I fell in love with you with the letters we shared, and it pains me that you suffered."

"We all did, it was war," came her quick response, "I was one of the lucky ones, at least I survived."

Edric placed a gentle kiss on her lips, "Never the less, you suffered and endured your pain alone, you were friendless and defenseless and men hit your bare skin with swords, how am I not to be angry at your behalf when I love you more than my own life?"

"Because dear lord husband, it's in the past," Sansa spoke gently, but firmly, "and now we are safe together, let us live in the here and in the now."

"As my lady wishes."


	76. Visenya & Rhaenys, Visenya x Torrhen - Sister Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You seem..." Rhaenys was watching her elder sister as she went through some papers, and who stopped and looked at her in turn, "calmer."

"You seem..." Rhaenys was watching her elder sister as she went through some papers, and who stopped and looked at her in turn, "calmer."

Visenya arched an eyebrow, "Whatever do you mean, Rhaenys?"

Rhaenys shrugged, "I mean just that, you seem calmer, a tad less angry perhaps too, your marriage is going well I hope?"

Visenya hesitated, but then shrugged her shoulders, "As well as I can be, Torrhen is a good man and he respects me, I can't complain on that respect."

"That is good," Rhaenys nodded and gave her sister a gentle smile, "I've always wanted you happy sister, and I hope you and Torrhen can be so together, and I look forward being an aunt and spoiling your children."

Visenya snorted, but then got serious, "Torrhen is a good man, I think..." she stopped, hesitating, "I think I could come to love him with time, he's trying I give him that; and I have no doubt that you'll spoil whatever children I have with him, just don't do so too much."


	77. Torrhen x Visenya - Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They wed at Winterfell's Godswoods, Visenya draped in her black and reds and her house cloak, it's Aegon who escorts her to the Heart Tree.

They wed at Winterfell's Godswoods, Visenya draped in her black and reds and her house cloak, it's Aegon who escorts her to the Heart Tree.

Torrhen stands in front of it, dressed in several shades of grey and white, proudly grinning at his bride, he nods at Aegon, who says, "She might be older than me, but she is my sister Lord Stark, do treat her with the respect she is due, else you'll deal with me."

Torrhen simply nods, "And that is if there's anything left of me after she is done with me, of course my King, rest assured that she will not be ill treated."

Visenya smirks, "Good that you remember that I can and will destroy you Lord Stark, this bodes well."

Aegon rolls his eyes, "Sister please, for once, let me be protective of you," he gives her hand a squeeze, "shall we proceed?"

The ceremony proceeds, Rhaenys cheers when Visenya is draped in her wedding cloak, and the whole of witnesses cheer loudly for their lord and their now lady as they kiss.


	78. Rhaegar x Ned - Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have been watching the table with the Starks quite often Rhaegar, is anything amiss?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a modified version of a larger fic I'm working on, it's not word for word, but it retains the spirit of the fic.

People would often whisper he was another Baelor in the making, usually, he did not mind, but now Rhaegar wished he had his cousin's easy gait and confidence.

"You have been watching the table with the Starks quite often Rhaegar, is anything amiss?" Arthur asked, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"No, nothing is amiss, I am simply intrigued" Rhaegar rose a hand, stopping Arthur from speaking, "And no, I don't speak of the Lady Stark, it's Lord Eddard who has spiked my curiosity."

At the Prince's words, Arthur's eyebrows shot up and his eyes grew round, "And why is that Rhaegar, if I may be so bold to ask, that is."

"The man is able to handle my cousin quite well - as well as anyone -, but he himself is of a quieter nature, his siblings themselves have quite the spark and yet, he almost fades into the background; but there is something there, something that is very intriguing to me."

Arthur mulled the Prince's words, "Perhaps," he said after a while, "perhaps you should invite him over and get to know him then, perhaps you could find in him a true friend or even something else entirely if both of you wish it, do you wish me to go and extend an invitation?"

Rhaegar was silent for a moment, "Yes, Arthur, do invite Lord Stark over."


	79. Rickard x Rhaella - Manuscript

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rickard, I know you've been having some hard time with your newest book, but you have to work with me here, at least give me something so I can do my best and extend your deadline!"

"Rickard, I know you've been having some hard time with your newest book, but you have to work with me here, at least give me something so I can do my best and extend your deadline!"

Rickard Stark looked down at his editor, Rhaella Targaryen was a very intelligent woman (and very attractive too) and he had complete trust in her, "It's a fantasy series, about some creatures of the cold and that happens at the same time of a civil war."

Rhaella nodded and noted it down, "Good, at least that's something I can present, do you think you could give me an example chapter soon?"

"I could try," Rickard grumbled and then pinched the bridge of his nose, "it's just not been good lately, my ideas seem too fickle and nothing really sounds good."

"Just a chapter Rickard, that's all I need," Rhaella's voice was full of understanding, "then after you give me that chapter, you take a small vacation, a weekend even away from Winterfell? That could also help you."

Rickard rested his back fully in the chair and gave Rhaella a nod, "I think I could do that, yes, that should be doable."

"Then I look forward reading the first chapter."


	80. SanSan - Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tired, Little bird?"

Sandor was laying down on the sofa, reading when Sansa entered the living room yawning, "Tired, Little bird?"

"Um, yes," Sansa replied and began to sit down next to Sandor, who moved himself to make her some space, "do you mind if I sleep on you? You're so comfy."

Sandor barked out a laughed, "Of course I don't mind, I fail to see how I'm more comfortable than the bed, but suit yourself," he said and he moved his arms to allow Sansa to climb on top of him, "get comfortable and rest."

Sansa gave Sandor a grateful smile and she did, indeed climbed on him and rested her head on his chest, "You are the absolute best Sandor, thank you."

"I'm your husband Little bird, I want to take care of you, even if that means sleeping on the sofa instead of the bed, you're worth it."

"Thank you Sandor, I am glad that you're fine with it, I really do like falling asleep on your chest listening your heart beating, it feels like I'm home."


	81. Jaime x Brienne - Drool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wench, why the hell didn't you wake me?"

Jaime woke up with a start, "Wench, why the hell didn't you wake me?"

Brienne put the book she was reading down, and looked at Jaime, who was still using her leg as a pillow, "You looked like you could use the nap, so I let you."

Jaime sat up and glared, "This is not proper wench, I should not be napping when we're supposed to be on a romantic date, and you just let me."

Brienne smiled a little, "Would this be a terrible time to tell you that you both snore and drool?"

Jaime sat upright, shoulder squared, "How dare you speak such lies wench, I don't do either, I won't tolerate this slander of my person!"

Brienne was still smiling as she put the book down, grabbed her phone and played the video, in it, they both could see Jaime sleeping and snoring, and then she pointed at her leg, there, on her jeans there was a wet stain, "You were saying?"

"This doesn't get out wench, you hear me?"


	82. Visenya x Torrhen - Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Did you know that you're very endearing when you're half-asleep?"

"Did you know that you're very endearing when you're half-asleep?" Torrhen asked as he was getting ready for bed.

Visenya was already in bed, tired from a day of training in the yard and tending to some issue that Aegon had asked her to, "If you mean that I'm less likely to kill you, then I believe you."

Torrhen laughed and climbed on the bed, "I mean, your whole face softens, your voice is lower and is as you shed a layer of your skin to reveal another, I find that very endearing, because I know you still sleep with a knife under your pillow."

Visenya blinked, feeling quite tired to argue, "Whatever you say, you madman; also, how did you know I still have my knife?"

"Quite simple," Torrhen looked at his wife, "some nights when you must stay here in Aegon's Fort, you sleep alone and I know you trust few to protect you, so the knife it is."

Visenya's lips curled upwards, "Clever man, now let me sleep, I am tired."


	83. Rhaegar x Ned - Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You have an excellent voice,"

Rhaegar wasn't usually alone, it was common for Arthur, Oswell and on occasion Jon to join him for late walks around the lake, but this time the three had to chosen to remain behind, Rhaegar didn't mind, he sang quietly as he walked.

"You have an excellent voice," came the voice of Ned Stark.

Rhaegar snapped his head toward's the voice, finding Ned a few feet away, he inclined his head, "Thank you Ned, did I disturbed you? If so, my apologies."

"You did not," Ned approached with careful and measured steps, "Truly Rhaegar, you have a gift with your voice, but, forgive me, why are you alone?"

"My thanks Ned; Arthur, Oswell and Jon stayed behind to study for our OWLS, but I found myself wanting to walk instead."

Ned nodded his head, "I was studying myself, Ancient runes is giving me issues, but I also needed air, would you mind if I stay?"

The corners of Rhaegar's lips curled upwards, "I would not mind at all."


	84. SanSan - Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't be stubborn Sandor, try the tunic and the cotehardie!"

"Don't be stubborn Sandor, try the tunic and the cotehardie!" Sansa raised the items so Sandor could see them, they were handsomely made, in dark grey colors with embroidery in yellow, white and black.

"Too fancy," Sandor grumbled, not entirely displeased with Sansa's picks, but he still felt strange in such finely crafted items.

"It amazes me that you were Cersei and Joffrey's sworn sword and you never wore fine items of clothing, but please Sandor, I made them for you."

Sandor sighed, and watched the items as if they would turn into a snake and would bite him, but felt like a wretch, Sansa had made the clothes for him, "Fine, I'll wear them, but I fail to see why I should wear them."

Sansa let out a delighted squealed and her smile illuminated her whole face, "I know you dislike it Sandor, but you are my husband, and should wear the proper items on occasion."

Sandor took the tunic in his hands, it was fine cotton in a dark grey that matched his eyes, he didn't care about appearances, but for Sansa... he'd do anything she'd ask, so he opted for praising her skill, "These are very fine indeed Little bird, thank you."


	85. Rickard x Rhaella - Flower Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No one has ever made me a crown of flowers before, thank you my lord,"

There were days when life in the North was hard, Rhaella was grateful for her ladies who kept her company, and grateful that she wouldn't be marrying Aerys, but the nostalgic part of her, missed the summers, her family and some days, the tourneys.

Rhaella wasn't ungrateful, she was thankful for how the people of Winterfell seemed to go out of their way to help her or make her life easier, but today she was feeling homesick.

Rhaella made her way towards the glass gardens, one of her favorite places in Winterfell, there she found Rickard much to her surprise, "Good morning my lord!"

Rickard turned quite quickly, but hid something behind his back, "Ah Princess, right the person I wanted to see, for I have something for you" Rickard stopped and then show her what was behind his back.

It was a flower crown, much like those given in tourneys to the Queen of Love and Beauty, she stared at the crown, it was full of blue and white rose, it was slightly crooked, but Rhaella found she didn't mind, "No one has ever made me a crown of flowers before, thank you my lord," she whispered softly.

Rickard gently placed the crown on Rhaella's head, "For Winterfell's Queen of Love and Beauty, for her humble non knight."

Rhaella felt happier and lighter than what she had felt earlier, she smiled up at Rickard, yes, he was her non knight and that was quite fine.


	86. Jaime x Brienne - Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaime, what in the seven hells made you turn the house upside down?”

“Jaime, what in the seven hells made you turn the house upside down?” Brienne asked as she looked around the mess that was their living room.

“My letter opener, you know the one that looks like a miniature sword? Well, I couldn’t find it.”

Brienne pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming, “And you had to turn the whole house upside down?”

“Wench, how is that even a question, of course I had to!”

Brienne looked at Jaime, who just stood there, looking quite unrepentant, “Well, in that case, you are putting everything away and I’m not helping.”

Jaime’s impression of a landed fish was quite funny, “But wench, I can’t do this alone.”

“You undid it alone, you clean it alone and that’s final.”


	87. Sansa & Arya - Joffrey News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Get out!” Arya said as Sansa sat down on her bed, “you’ve gotta be kidding me, right?”

“Get out!” Arya said as Sansa sat down on her bed, “you’ve gotta be kidding me, right?”

“Nope,” Sansa responded with a smile, “Someone send an anonymous letter to the newspaper with a dna test included, Joffrey’s pretty much an incest child…” Sansa shuddered, “and now Robert and Cersei are divorcing and Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are basically social pariah.”

“Wow,” Arya found herself speechless and sat down next to her sister, “couldn’t happen to lovelier people.”

Sansa snorted, “I know right? I was going to email you this, but it felt better telling you face to face, part of a Sevenmas gift, besides, I wanted to see your face.”

“That is very thoughtful of you Sans,” Arya smirked at her sister, “and I assume that people are falling over trying to apologize.”

“They’ve tried, but you know what? I’ve moved on, I’ve realized who my real friends are and I have you and the rest of the family, even Theon, that’s more than enough for me.”

“Nice… and Sansa? Welcome home.”


	88. SanSan - Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know how I feel about you,”

“You know how I feel about you,”‌ Sandor grumbled, unwilling to meet Sansa’s eyes.

“No, I don’t,” Sansa said while trying to get Sandor to look at her, “so if you want to tell me, this would be a good moment, whatever you say, I’ll listen.”

Sandor was silent for a good while, “I like you,” he spoke, voice soft and barely above a whisper, “but I don’t deserve you, you’re too good for me, a well and proper Lady, some who deserves a king, and what am I? A lost cripple with nothing to offer you.”

Sansa’s whole face gentled, lips curling upwards, “I don’t need or want a king, thank you, I like you too and if we give each other time - which we have -, I’m sure that we could be happy.”

Sandor turned and looked at Sansa, “Look at me Little bird, a disfigured and crippled man, what can I offer you? Why would you want me?”

“I was prepared to wed a cripple if that kept me away from Joffrey, and I was a child then; now I am grown and know better, and I still take you over the most handsome man, I want someone who is brave, gentle and strong - you.”


	89. Arya & Sandor, SanSan - Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You better be a good husband to my sister, you hear me you unwashed mutt?”

“You better be a good husband to my sister, you hear me you unwashed mutt?”

Sandor stopped brushing‌ Stranger and looked down at Arya, “And here I thought you hated me.”

“I don’t hate you,” Arya spat out, “but I’m not entirely convinced you’re the best choice for my sister, she’s worth hundreds of you.”

“I know that She-wolf,” Sandor answered, no anger in his voice, instead, he was calm and composed, “I still don’t know what I did to deserve her, but, if it’s any consolation, I swear I will treat her with all the honor and respect she deserves.”

“You better keep to your word, you hear me? Because if not, you might deal with Jon and Rickon, but above them is me, I love my sister and want her happy, make her cry and you deal with my sword, understood?”

Sandor nodded, “I know you will, and I swear it.”


	90. Sansa x Ned Dayne - Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Edric, are you jealous?”

“Edric, are you jealous?” Sansa asked, looking quite surprised at her boyfriend.

Edric had the grace to blush, “Yes I am, and before you say anything, I know you’ll never cheat, but you’re the best woman I’ve ever known and I’m in love with you and I’m afraid to loose you.”

Sansa stared at her boyfriend, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise, she’d not expected that, “Oh, oh Ned, you’re the best boyfriend I’ve ever got, why would I let you go?”

Edric shrugged his shoulders, eyes cast down, “Maybe I could bore you? I don’t know, but I mean, you could break up with me anytime.”

“Well, as it happens I don’t want to break up with you,” Sansa said and went to hug Edric, who rested his chin on her head, “I’m quite happy with you, you know?”

“I’m the luckiest guy on earth,” Edric said and kissed Sansa’s forehead, “you make me so happy, thank you for being with me.”


	91. Ned x Cat - Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Catelyn, my lady, I was worried, are you well?”

Ned noticed that his Catelyn had not come down to break their fast, and worried went to look for her, and found her on her chamber, sitting down on her bed, “Catelyn, my lady, I was worried, are you well?”

Catelyn turned and looked at him, eyes full of tears, “Forgive me my lord, I’m sorry that I’ve worried you.”

Ned’s concern grew at seeing Catelyn crying, he hurried to her and knelt down in front of her, “What is the matter my lady, what has so upset? How may‌ I‌ help you?”

Catelyn shook her head, “It’s nothing, just the babe is making weepy, it’s silly you see, I went to wear my favorite dress and it did not fit anymore and now I can’t stop crying.”

Ned felt immediate relief, “Oh Cat, I’m sorry my lady, perhaps if you told our seamstress to make you another one?”

Catelyn wiped her tears away and gave Ned a watery smile, “I will do so, see how silly I am being? I cry over nothing, thank you for being concerned Ned.”

Ned took his wife’s hand in his, “All will be well Cat, I promise.”

 


	92. Torrhen x Visenya - Parting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Promise me Visenya,” Torrhen spoke with a serious look on his face, his voice low and grave, “promise me that you will come home.”

“Promise me Visenya,” Torrhen spoke with a serious look on his face, his voice low and grave, “promise me that you will come home.”

Visenya, who had never been prone to sentimentalism until she could express it freely, with someone who wouldn’t think less of her, smiled at her husband, “I will come home, I am not quite as eager to leave my family behind as I once thought.”

Torrhen looked grim, but nodded, “That is good to hear, but I will worry every moment you’re away, I fear you falling, much like your sister, I could not bear it and our children need you, so come home, you hear me?”

“Aegon and I will be victorious, we owe it to Rhaenys,” Visenya gave her husband a quick nod, “and I will come home and you will not know how to deal with me, and we’ll grow old together.”

“I’m holding you to that Visenya,” Torrhen stepped back, letting Visenya climb on Vhagar and watching as she waved down on him and he returned her wave, watched as the dragon rose and took flight.

“Gods, whomever you are,” Torrhen whispered, “bring my wife home safe.”


	93. Jaime x Brienne, Brienne & Sansa - Something Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I did something stupid,”

“I did something stupid,” said Brienne as soon as she sat down on the café table were Sansa was sitting.  
  
Sansa smiled, “You and Jaime finally got together? Congratulations!”  
  
Brienne froze and blushed fiercely, “No… I meant that I signed up for a marathon.  
  
Sansa’s smile fell, “Oh, oh my god Brienne, I am so sorry, I just thought, you’re always complaining about Jaime doing something stupid that I - I well, assumed that you finally had agreed to a date.”  
  
Brienne’s face was still red, “No - that’s not…. Jaime’s my friend and I - well, mistakes happen, it’s fine Sansa.”  
  
“But I still think you two should get together soon.” 


	94. SanSan - Couples Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Robb is throwing a Halloween party Sandor, we should dress up in couple’s costumes!”

“Robb is throwing a Halloween party Sandor, we should dress up in couple’s costumes!”  
  
Sandor groaned, “Sansa… I’ve seen the kind of ‘couples costumes’ they sell at the stores, I’m not doing that.”

Sansa laughed, “No! I was thinking of renting a costume from theater productions, I found this place and they have quite a lot of stuff! I was actually thinking of Caesar/Anthony and Cleopatra, because I saw the costume and it will fit you!”

Sandor looked at Sansa, “Are you sure it’ll fit? Because that doesn’t sound so bad.”

Sansa beamed, “It will! They let you try the costumes and everything, I could take you so you could see them, in case you think of something else.”

Sandor looked pensive, then shrugged his shoulders, “What the hell, why not? Let’s go Little bird.”

Sansa whooped, “That’s the spirit!”


	95. Sansa & Arya - Play Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wanna have a sword fight with baguettes?”

Sansa could clearly see that her sister wasn’t feeling quite well, not in the sense of her being sick, but losing the fencing competition had her feeling quite down, well, it was time for her to do something about it.  
  
Sansa went to the kitchen and grabbed two baguettes, then went to her sister’s room, “Hey Arya,” she said as she closed the door behind her, “Listen, I know you’re upset… but,   
well, I just thought, wanna have a sword fight with baguettes?”

Arya looked up from the notebook where she was writing, “Did I hear right, you’re asking for a sword fight with bread?”

Sansa beamed at her sister and offered one of the baguettes, “Yeah! Should be fun, right?”

Arya gave her a questioning look, then looked at the offered piece of bread, then slowly a smile split her face, “Oh you’re so going down Sansa.”

“Bring it on Arya, bring it on.”


	96. SanSan - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thank you,” Sandor rasped out, feeling himself choke on the feelings he felt right at this moment.

“Thank you,” Sandor rasped out, feeling himself choke on the feelings he felt right at this moment.

“Whatever for?” Sansa gave him a tired smiled.

“For giving me the family I never knew,” He said and looked down at the sleeping babe in his arms, “for giving me a life I thought I’d never have.”

“There is nothing to thank me for Sandor,” Sansa whispered, not wanting to wake their daughter, “I love you both so much, it feels like my heart is set to burst; and you have a family in mine too, they like you.”

“I feel like I don’t deserve this,” he admitted, “like I’m going to wake up and all of this would’ve been a dream, I - I am so happy Little bird.”

“This is not a dream Sandor, this is us now, we’re home and safe, surrounded by family; we’ll be fine.”


	97. Ned x Cersei - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei had no idea what to expect when Ned said he was taking her to a special place, only took his instructions to heart and picked a brand new designer dress - in green of course -, and accessories in gold to honor her Lannister heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to business!

Cersei had no idea what to expect when Ned said he was taking her to a special place, only took his instructions to heart and picked a brand new designer dress - in green of course -, and accessories in gold to honor her Lannister heritage. **  
**

When Ned had come and picked her up, he had showed up in a tux and Cersei had been pleasantly surprised, she had seen Ned in a suit, but seeing him in a tux was different, he looked handsome.

Ned had taken her to the opera, for dinner and lastly to a small dance hall, the dance had surprised her, Ned wasn’t one for dances, but he did dance with her and almost at the end of the night, people began to approach her and give her a single blue rose.

Cersei had been entirely surprised at seeing Ned suddenly drop on one knee, and bring forth a small box that contained a princess cut diamond ring, “I wanted to give you an emerald, to match your eyes” Ned said blushing, “but I read they are breakable, so I figure that a diamond would do best, Cersei Lannister, would you make me the honor of being my wife?”

Cersei, couldn’t help that her jaw fell open a little, but she regained her bearings quickly and shut her mouth, only to smile widely and nodding, “I would be delighted to marry you Ned.”

The grin and the happiness on Ned’s face did her in, Cersei embraced him after Ned had gently placed the ring on her finger, and kissed him passionately under the watchful eye of the other patrons, she didn’t care.


	98. Ned x Rhaegar, Rhaegar & Arthur - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your eyes keep wondering about Rhaegar,” Arthur said as he sat next to the Prince of Dragonstone, “and not to a fair maid, but a wolf instead, very intriguing, care to explain?”

“Your eyes keep wondering about Rhaegar,” Arthur said as he sat next to the Prince of Dragonstone, “and not to a fair maid, but a wolf instead, very intriguing, care to explain?” **  
**

Rhaegar takes his eyes from where the Starks are sitting, “I just find Lord Eddard a puzzle, is all.”

“Yes,” Arthur says as he rubs his chin with one hand, casually turning to look at where the Starks are sitting, the man who has caught Rhaegar’s attention is quietly paying attention to whatever Lord Baratheon is arguing with Lord Brandon, “I could see that, your lord cousin calls him a friend, went so far as to request Lady Stark’s hand in marriage, and yet… they are opposites in temperament, that is obvious for me.”

“Indeed, yet the man is clearly at ease with Robert, and you know how Robert can be… well, boisterous; I wish to get to know Lord Eddard, I think I will extend an invitation to join us at Dragonstone.”

“Well,” Arthur says as he flags a servant for some wine, “at least Princess Elia will not worry about you siring bastards on someone of a noble house, especially not with someone from a house who seems to have connections to the Riverlands, the Vale and the Stormlands, she’ll possibly dislike it, but she will at least have some peace of mind.”

Rhaegar restrains himself from glaring, but can’t deny that it’s true what Arthur speaks, Elia is Dornish and she knows her history, she’s aware of the troubles a noble bastard can bring, “Don’t jump into assumptions just yet, old friend, perhaps Lord Eddard will completely reject the invitation.”

“He won’t, only a fool would reject an offer from the Prince of Dragonstone.”


	99. SanSan - Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sandor, thank you so much for coming with me! I honestly didn’t think that anyone would do so!” Sansa looked positively delighted at the thought of spending the night stargazing.

“Sandor, thank you so much for coming with me! I honestly didn’t think that anyone would do so!” Sansa looked positively delighted at the thought of spending the night stargazing. **  
**

“Don’t mention it,” Sandor grumbled, “it’s not an everyday occurrence, so don’t get any ideas.”

Sansa laughed out loud, “Of course not! But I did bring a nice bottle of wine and food for us besides the blankets and pillows,” Sansa turned her eyes skyward, “isn’t it amazing?”

Sandor, who was not looking at the sky said, “It is,” then he hesitated, “ah Little bird? I have a confession to make, I like you… as in, I’d like to ask you out on a date.”

Sansa didn’t miss a beat, without looking from the stars above her said, “I know, you’re not very subtle, even Arya noticed and you know she’s not the most romance inclined one of us, why do you think I asked you here? Because I like you too.”

Sandor didn’t know what to say at all, in the end, he let out a gruff laugh, “Very clever Little bird, so I guess that you didn’t get told ‘no’ before you asked me?”

“Nope,” Sansa smirked at him. “I only asked you.”


	100. Torrhen x Visenya, Visenya & Rhaenys - Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meraxes descended gracefully from the skies and Rhaenys dismounted quickly, a small pouch in her arms, “Visenya!” She rushed forward and embraced her sister.

Visenya was reading when Vhagar let out a - what she understood - happy roar, one of her siblings was near, she’d been expecting their visit since she had announced the birth of her twins, she put the book down and made her way to the entrance of Winterfell.  **  
**

Meraxes descended gracefully from the skies and Rhaenys dismounted quickly, a small pouch in her arms, “Visenya!” She rushed forward and embraced her sister.

Visenya returned the hug, one side of her mouth curling upwards, “Welcome to Winterfell sister.”

Rhaenys let go and looked up at Visenya, she was smiling widely, “Motherhood suits you, where is that husband of yours? And where are your children? I brought some gifts.”

“Torrhen had to tend something in Torrhen’s Square, he should be back soon; as for my children, come, so you can meet them,” Visenya led her sister indoors and made their way to the chamber the twins shared, when they arrived, both babes were awake and cooing, “Sister, meet Brandon and Valaena.”

“Valaena,” Rhaenys whispered and smiled sadly, “Mother would’ve been honored, your children are lovely,” Rhaenys put her pouch down, “May I hold them?”

Visenya nodded and Rhaenys grabbed Valaena first and with Visenya’s help, she cradled Brandon too, “Lovely to meet you, I’m your aunt Rhaenys and I already love you very much, and I will always care for you, you heard that little dragon-wolves?”

Visenya allowed herself a smile.


	101. Sansa & Arya - Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Umm, Arya… why in the name of the Old Gods and the New did you buy three boxes of glitter?” Sansa asked her sister once she got home and saw what was on the living room they shared.

“Umm, Arya… why in the name of the Old Gods and the New did you buy three boxes of glitter?” Sansa asked her sister once she got home and saw what was on the living room they shared. **  
**

Arya, who was writing something on her laptop simply shrugged her shoulders, “Revenge. Don’t ask too many questions, plausible deniability and all that.”

“I am both intrigued and terrified,” Sansa said as she walked towards her sister, “can I at least know who is the poor soul who is getting… whatever you’re planning?”

“Your ex,” Arya said and closed her laptop to turn and watch her sister, Sansa had frozen at the mention of Joffrey; “because he pissed me off even more, don’t ask.”

Sansa smiled at her sister, feeling a deep sense of gratitude that both of them were getting along and stood united, “I won’t ask, just please, be careful; Joff can be nasty.”

“I’m glad you’re not with him anymore,” Arya said, “you deserve better, and don’t worry, I’ve got this.”


	102. Torrhen x Visenya - Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torrhen rushed outside when he heard the roar of a dragon, it was Visenya, he knew and he was able to confirm it was, indeed, Visenya arriving home on Vhagar, he waited until Vhagar had landed and Visenya had descended, “Visenya! What…? I thought you would be gone longer!”

Torrhen rushed outside when he heard the roar of a dragon, it was Visenya, he knew and he was able to confirm it was, indeed, Visenya arriving home on Vhagar, he waited until Vhagar had landed and Visenya had descended, “Visenya! What…? I thought you would be gone longer!” **  
**

Visenya stalked forward, her whole body tense and her face a mask of calm, “Let us go inside, I need to speak with you privately and urgently.”

Torrhen nodded in surprise and followed Visenya as she all but run inside of Winterfell, only once they had reached their chambers, did he spoke again, “What is the matter Visenya, what has you in such a state?”

“Aegon is accepting the peace treaty with Dorne,” Visenya snarled and slammed her balled hands into the mattress, “He will not speak to me of what consist of it, I only know that Aegon received a missive from the Prince of Dorne and then he rushed to Dragonstone, came back to accept the treaty.”

Torrhen didn’t know what to say, he thought of approaching his wife, but considering her anger, it would not do, he sighed, “What do you want me to say Visenya, the war with Dorne has lasted quite a long while now,” he raised his hand, “I know, you lost Rhaenys and Meraxes, but at some point it needed to stop, yes?”

Visenya wanted to scream and lash out, instead she stood tall and proud, “Perhaps so,” she spoke, her voice barely hid her angry tone, “but Rhaenys is still gone and Aegon is rolling over to appease Dorne, he shouldn’t and won’t listen to my advice, Torrhen, she was my sister too.”

Torrhen heard the silent ‘I loved her too’, “And she would be honored at your anger for her death, but she wouldn’t want you to live with such fury; remember and honor her, but let go of the anger, for her sake.”


	103. Torrhen & Rhaenys - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know Good-brother, I don’t think we could have hoped for a better match for Visenya,”

“You know Good-brother, I don’t think we could have hoped for a better match for Visenya,” Rhaenys said as she sat down next to Torrhen, “she seems to be thriving and you’re still alive, so a small victory, I suppose.” **  
**

Torrhen drank from his cup of wine and then turned to Rhaenys, “I was very fortunate in my marriage to your sister, a better Lady the North could not want.”

“Oh? Do tell,” Rhaenys’ curiosity had been spiked and she leaned forward, “has she now? She’s my sister and I love her, but she can be difficult.”

“The North is a harsh land Good-sister,” Torrhen said and bit into a small piece of bread, chewed it and then spoke again, “it breds harsh people, I’d say that Visenya has found her place, I’m sure my vassals like her more than me.”

“Well, then, I am glad that my sister has found a good husband and good people who respect her as she is, cheers brother.”

“Cheers sister.”


	104. SanSan - Sevenmas Decor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sansa…” he spoke out loud, “what in all the buggering hells did you do to the apartment?”

Sandor stood frozen at the entrance of the apartment he shared with Sansa, eyes wide he looked around and the usual subdued grey and blue colors had been replaced for a rainbow of shades, “Sansa…” he spoke out loud, “what in all the buggering hells did you do to the apartment?” **  
**

Sansa came out of the kitchen and Sandor stared, she was wearing a black sweater with a reindeer design that ended with small antlers on her hood, she beamed at him, “Sevenmas decoration, that’s what happened!”

Sandor looked about and yes indeed, Sansa had put all sort of Sevenmas decor in a rainbow of colors around the place, “Why?”

“Because it’s the season for Sevenmas Sandor, where’s your holiday spirit? I couldn’t decide which color I liked best, so I figured that multi-color would look nice and look, it does, all we need is to go and get the tree, I even have the proper things for it to match!”

Sandor groaned out loud and his shoulders slumped, “Couldn’t you… have picked a single color? It… well, it’s nice - because you have good taste in decor - but it’s too much.”

Sansa gave Sandor an innocent look, “I thought of going for sky blue but, it would get lost on our regular decor, besides, it won’t be forever you grouch, get on with the Sevenmas spirit!”


	105. Sansa x Daenerys - Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is woken at 3:30am on a Friday morning by her phone ringing, she groans and pats until she finds it, “Someone better be dying,” she growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Character Death

Daenerys is woken at 3:30am on a Friday morning by her phone ringing, she groans and pats until she finds it, “Someone better be dying,” she growls. **  
**

“Dead, not dying,” comes the near hysterical voice of Sansa Stark from the other side, “Joffrey’s dead and I need your help.”

Daenerys sits up and whatever sleep that she felt is completely gone at hearing those words, she knows it’s not a joke, Sansa Stark wouldn’t joke about this and her voice alone gives truth to her words, “What happened?” She asks as she throws the blankets off her and slips her feet into her house slippers.

“Came to our apartment drunk, and… tried to hurt me, woke up Arya and I - I blacked out for a moment, the next thing I know, he’s dead on my carpet.”

Daenerys wracked her brain thinking about what to do, she and Sansa had been thinking about moving in together, and she knew of Sansa’s troubles with her ex, she takes a deep breath, “Listen to me, I’m on my way, don’t touch him and get cleaning supplies ready, I’m on my way, we’ll deal with this the three of us, Arya’s there right?”

“Yes, Arya’s here,” Sansa’s voice is shaky, “she called our brothers, they’re also helping, I- Dany, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be love, stay strong, I’m on my way.”


	106. Sansa x Daenerys - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys wakes up screaming and flailing her arms around, “No!”

Daenerys wakes up screaming and flailing her arms around, “No!” **  
**

“Dany, sweetie, are you ok?” Sansa wakes and immediately turns towards Daenerys.

Daenerys can feel her heart beating fast, her breathing is ragged and tears are forming in her eyes, “A nightmare,” she says, “I dreamt that I destroyed King’s Landing.”

Sansa sits up and draws closer to Daenerys, extending her arm, pulls her lover close to her and rocks her gently, “It was just a dream Dany, you would never do such a thing, you care too much for your people, hurting them willingly isn’t you.”

“It felt like me,” Daenerys says as she rests her head on Sansa’s shoulder, “I was angry and just… burnt the place to the ground, I went mad, like my father before me, I was mad.”

“No,” Sansa says firmly, “You could never be your father, you know what it is to be alone and hopeless, to be sold and to be hurt, you know grief, loss and love, everything that you’ve experienced has helped you become who you are; his blood might flow through your veins, that doesn’t nor will it ever, make you him.”

Daenerys closes her eyes, feeling herself relax at Sansa’s words, “Thank you.”


	107. SanSan - Tree Lighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Little bird, there’s going to be a tree lighting next Friday,” Sandor’s text read, “it’s near Rhaenys’ Hill, want to go?”

“Little bird, there’s going to be a tree lighting next Friday,” Sandor’s text read, “it’s near Rhaenys’ Hill, want to go?” **  
**

Sansa stared at the texts her boyfriend had sent, Sandor wasn’t one for overtly romantic gestures, he was a private man who didn’t like public displays of affection, he didn’t object to hand holding or kisses, but everything else was kept behind closed doors, but she loved him anyways.

“Sure, what time?” Sansa texted him back.

“8, I’ll pick you up, dinner afterwards?”

“I’d love to!” If someone had told her years ago that she would fall for Sandor Clegane, she would’ve probably laugh, at first glance they were complete opposites, but not so much deep inside.

“Fantastic, I’ll be there at 7:30 and then after the tree lightning, we’ll have dinner, your pick of place.”


	108. Sansa & Arya - Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya looked up from her desk, “Please tell me it’s not pink.”

Sansa knocked on her sister’s bedroom door, entered when Arya told her too, “Hey, um, I got you something.” **  
**

Arya looked up from her desk, “Please tell me it’s not pink.”

“No,” Sansa snorted, gave the bag to Arya and sat down on the corner of Arya’s bed, “I saw it on the mall and thought of you, I thought I’d save it for Sevenmas, but… why not giving it to you now? Hope you like it.”

Arya took the offered bad and pulled the wrapped box, with care, she unwrapped it and her eyes widened when she saw what it was, it was a knight and dragon figurine, best thing yet, it was a female knight, “Wow Sans, this… this is great, thank you!”

“She looked a little like you,” Sansa smiled at her sister’s reaction, “so I thought it’d be nice for you to have it.”

Arya carefully inspected the figurine, the female knight fighting a dragon had dark hair and her eyes were also dark, Arya smiled, “Best gift ever.”


	109. Torrhen x Visenya - Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Visenya, wake up!"

“Visenya, wake up!” Those words made Visenya sit upright at her bed, looking frantically around, wondering what had happened. **  
**

“What’s wrong Torrhen?” She asked.

“You either had a nightmare or are getting ill, you were moaning and tossing restlessly, I began to worry, so I woke you.”

“I am not ill,” Visenya said as she felt herself relax and she lay back on the bed looking at Torrhen “but I do not remember what I dreamt, perhaps I did indeed had a nightmare, thank you for waking me, my heart is racing.”

“If you remember what it was, I will be here to talk with you if you need it, try and rest now.”

“You’re a good husband, don’t let it go to your head.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it wife,” Torrhen said and Visenya heard the smile on his voice, she closed her eyes.


	110. SanSan - Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa smiled when she heard Sandor moan at the table, “I take you’re enjoying the stew?”

Sansa smiled when she heard Sandor moan at the table, “I take you’re enjoying the stew?” **  
**

“Little bird,” Sandor said with surprising seriousness for someone who was moaning a few seconds ago, “You make the best beef stew I have ever tasted, how was I the lucky bastard that married you?”

Sansa blushed, “I’m glad you like the stew, I’ll make it more often; and well, you’re what I wanted for a husband, someone strong, gentle and kind.”

“Most people wouldn’t describe me as such.”

“Most people - I have learned - are idiots, I know that you are and my family loves you too, so to hell with people; you’re perfect for me.”

Sandor grinned at Sansa, “I really am the luckiest bastard around, huh? You truly are a treasure Little bird and I will love you until my dying day.”


	111. Sansa & Sandor - Demon Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “For centuries I have been trapped in this dungeon, why did you let me out?”

Sansa steeled herself, she knew that the demon called ‘The Hound’ was her only chance for revenge, if he decided to follow her orders, that is; so she did the ritual, followed her grandmother’s instructions to the letter and then waited. **  
**

“For centuries I have been trapped in this dungeon, why did you let me out?” Came a deep and raspy voice, and suddenly, there was a man-shapped shadow standing in front of her.

Sansa resisted the urge to flee, “Because most of my family has been killed some on orders of my ex, some on orders of my ex’s grandfather, and some on someone who was almost family; only my sister is left with me, I want revenge - no, I need revenge.”

“And you summon me,” the voice snarled, “what sin is so great that you bother with me little witch? Why not use your magic and end those who hurt you?”

“Because I know you could do a better job than me,” Sansa said and fought a shiver, “because I’ve read your history and I know that if someone earns your loyalty, you are a fierce protector… I ask for revenge and nothing more, I’m not afraid of what I have to do, I just need your help; I want my sister safe, I want to be safe, please, I beg of you, help me.”

Silence stretched for a few minutes to the point where it worried Sansa, but then, the shadow came closer the light, the demon was tall, much taller than her, black hair and a terrible scar on his face, then he knelt in front of her, “I am Sandor Clegane, known as ‘The Hound’, at your service my Lady,” the demon grinned.


	112. Brienne x Jaime - Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jaime, did you know about the bet?” Brienne asks as she prepares supper.

“Jaime, did you know about the bet?” Brienne asks as she prepares supper.

“Huh?” It’s Jaime’s startled response while he dug into a cupcake.

Brienne sighed, “Apparently, all our of friends have a bet going on that we’d end up together.”

Jaime grinned, “Who was smart enough to bet we were already together? And how much money is in it?”

“Sansa and the total winning price is one thousand gold dragons, doesn’t it bother you?”

Jaime’s grin turned rakish, “Nope,” he said, “I think we should tell them, think Sansa might feel generous and split the winnings?”

Brienne groaned.


	113. SanSan - Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hello?” Sansa answered her phone, sleep heavy on her voice, “Who is this?”

“Hello?” Sansa answered her phone, sleep heavy on her voice, “Who is this?”

“Little bird,” Came Sandor’s slightly slurred voice, “I fucking love you.”

Now that Sansa felt slightly more awake, she shook her head gently, even if Sandor couldn’t see it, “Hang up Sandor, tell me again when you’re sober.”

A moment of silence, “Fine,” came from Sandor, “I’ll tell you again later today.”

“Good, now please, go to sleep Sandor, and please drink some water,” Sansa knew from experience that if he didn’t, Sandor would wake up with a raging headache, and it didn’t help that Sandor was on a weekend fishing trip with Jaime to celebrate Jaime’s bachelor party, “And keep an aspirin near your bed.”

“Fine, I really fucking love you.”


	114. Sansa & Arya - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Did you know,” Arya said, hands crossed over her chest in an attempt to sound unamused, “that your Sandor all but snarled at some Lords today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa x Sandor & Arya x Gendry

“Did you know,” Arya said, hands crossed over her chest in an attempt to sound unamused, “that your Sandor all but snarled at some Lords today?”

Sansa did not look up from the food inventory, “Be patient with him Arya, he’s trying.”

“I know,” Arya snorted, no longer being able to hide her amusement, “apparently some idiots protested something and Sandor did not take kindly at you - or me, much to my surprise - being doubted to lead the North.”

Sansa stopped what she was doing and looked at her sister, the beginnings of a smile on her lips, “That is sweet of him.”

“I guess so,” Arya agreed, “Planning on marrying him? Please say yes, so I can amuse myself at the meltdown your suitors will have.”

“Are you planning on marrying Gendry?” Sansa grinned, “Because the arguments would be memorable,” she raised the wine glass that sat near forgotten in her desk, “here’s to us, She-Wolves of Winterfell and their lowborn husbands.”

Arya returned her sister’s grin and pretended to raise a glass, “I’ll drink to that!”


	115. Arya x Gendry - Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Want me to help you?”

Arya glared at Gendry’s car, while Gendry did his best and not laugh, “Well, you coming or not?” He asked.

Arya rolled her eyes, silently cursing Gendry’s height and his need for a high car, “Yeah, I’m coming, just…”

“Want me to help you?” Gendry asked, voice full of laughter, “I mean, I don’t mind.”

“I don’t need your help stupid,” Arya snarled and backed away from the car, only to rush forward and hop in, “I can do it myself.”

“Of course you can, but I still like helping you, you know? Just because we’re dating doesn’t mean you’re less capable.”

Arya put on the seatbelt and gave him a curt nod, “Well, I’m ready, let’s go watch the movie, and I hope you didn’t pick a rom-com or I’ll dump you on the act.”

Gendry laughed out loud and turned the car, “Wouldn’t dream of it, Arya, wouldn’t dream of it.”


	116. SanSan - Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should have woken me,” she said quietly.

Sansa woke abruptly, then immediately reached for her phone, looking at the hour, her eyes widened, she should’ve been up 3 hours ago!

Sansa threw the covers off, grabbed her robe and rushed to the nursery and when she opened the door, she found Sandor on the rocking chair feeding little Serena, “You should have woken me,” she said quietly.

Sandor looked up, his whole face relaxed, “You needed rest, and it’s not like I can’t handle her, you had milk stored in the fridge, so I just heated it and let you sleep.”

Sansa closed the distance between them, coming to stand next to the rocking chair and watched as their little girl ate her bottle, a soft smile came to her face as she gently stroked their daughter’s cheek, “She’s so perfect, I can’t believe that she’s ours.”

“I can, she has you for a mother,” Sandor said, never taking his eyes of their baby, “so of course she’s perfect.”

“You closet romantic,” Sansa gave her husband’s cheek a kiss and sat on the second chair, simply content with enjoying the quiet moment between the three of them, life was good.


	117. Visenya x Torrhen - Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I am ill, I need the Maester,”

Visenya woke up feeling groggy and her limbs felt heavy, she shivered and she knew, she knew without the Maester to tell her that she was ill, how it had happened, she had the faintest idea, she was always very careful, but here she was sick. **  
**

“Torrhen,” She shook Torrhen awake, too tired to get up, she decided to wake her husband.

“What is wrong, Visenya?” Torrhen’s voice was heavy with sleep.

“I think I am ill, I need the Maester,” she admitted and watched as Torrhen’s eyes shot open and he all but jumped from the bed.

“Do not worry Visenya, I’m going to take care of you, let me,” Torrhen said as he put on a robe, “get the Maester, but I’m going to make sure you’re back in fighting shape in no time, I promise.”

Despite feeling terrible, Visenya smiled, leave it to Torrhen to want to nurse her back to health, she closed her eyes, “That is fine by me, husband.”


	118. Sansa x Ned Dayne - Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sansa,” he spoke upon seeing her, “what are you doing here?”

Sansa waited for Arya to arrive, they had agreed to go and get ice cream together, but Arya had yet to arrive, Sansa was waiting near the ice cream parlor, then, much to her surprise Ned Dayne arrived. **  
**

“Sansa,” he spoke upon seeing her, “what are you doing here?”

“Hello Ned, I am waiting for Arya, she said that we should get ice cream after practice, but, she’s not here yet, you?”

Ned blinked, “Funnily enough, Arya said the same. Looks like we’ve been set up… you still wanna go and get some ice cream? My treat.”

Sansa’s eyebrow shot up in surprise, Ned was a sweet boy who had fencing classes with Arya, and Sansa trusted Arya when it came to people, so if Arya was (not so subtly) nudging her on Ned’s direction, she would trust her sister, she smiled, “Sure, let’s go.”

The smile that Ned gave her was radiant.


	119. SanSan - Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I like that smile,”

Sansa stood on the window, watching as Arya, Jon, Bran and Rickon tossed snowballs at each other, the war was over, the Others were no more and they were home… and Sandor was at her side. **  
**

“I like that smile,” Sandor spoke, loud enough so she could hear it, “It looks good on you.”

Sansa turned to look at him, her smile growing, “Do you really? I can’t help it, not so long ago, it felt like I had lost everything and now, look…”

“I know Little bird,” Sandor agreed, “But we all made it somehow.”

“And you’re here too,” Sansa said and held one of his hands, “you’re home, exactly where you belong.”

“And you’re never going to get rid of me.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”


	120. Aegon x Sansa, Aegon & Daenerys - Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘My father caused a war for a Stark,’

_‘My father caused a war for a Stark,’_ Aegon nearly despaired, but ever since meeting Sansa Stark, he could begin to understand why, _‘Gods what am I to do?’_ **  
**

“You should just marry her,” Daenerys’ voice broke him out of his gloom thoughts, “You’re pining, hardly becoming of my heir.”

Aegon tensed, “I thought you would not approve, with all the history between our houses and whatnot.”

Daenerys sighed, “But it can also heal some wounds, and a wedding to Sansa Stark is politically sound, with her hand she brings the North, the Riverlands and the Vale to us, and you do like her, I would dare say you could love her too.”

“I could, should she allow me too,” Aegon admitted, “Jon told me some of her story, it’s amazing that with all her suffering, she’s still hopeful and kind.”

“Then marry her, I will write for her hand and make it know you have my blessing, I want you to be happy nephew, and if Sansa Stark makes you happy, then she will be welcome here.”

“Thank you, Dany.”


	121. Elia x Lyanna - Forbidden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elia Martell weds because it is her duty, but years later, she finds herself enthralled with Lady Lyanna Stark, she shouldn’t be, but she is, Lyanna Stark is forbidden territory and yet…

Elia Martell weds because it is her duty, but years later, she finds herself enthralled with Lady Lyanna Stark, she shouldn’t be, but she is, Lyanna Stark is forbidden territory and yet… **  
**

Lyanna Stark falls in love in the same way she takes life, with her whole being, and now, she finds herself mad for her future Queen, that one woman who is out of her league.

Somehow, Lyanna and Elia find each other, Oberyn - bless him - helps and they both know that one slip and they could be disastrous consequences for both of them.

But they share kisses in the dark, they love one another fiercely, enjoy whatever time they are able to get alone together.

“Do you regret this?” Elia asks one night, as Lyanna is lying next to her, after she has been named one of her attending maids.

“No, I love you, I know I shouldn’t but I do, this forbidden love has given me more than any marriage could possibly give me, and I will relish in it as long as the Gods allow me to.”


	122. Ned x Cersei - Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei realizes that she loves her husband when she wakes up screaming

Cersei realizes that she loves her husband when she wakes up screaming, she sees him, beheaded at a shadow king’s command, she is shaking, looks around and realizes that she is in her chamber at Winterfell. **  
**

Cersei throws everything aside and grabs a warm throw, heedless of her bare feet, she runs to Eddard - Ned’s chamber and knocks on the door.

When Ned opens the door, Cersei pushes in, ignores his startled look and speaks, “I had a nightmare about you,” she says, swallowing her pride, “I wanted to make sure that you were fine.”

Ned blinks, “I - I well my lady,” he says, “there is nothing for you to fear.”

“Good,” Cersei says and discards her cloak, climbs on the bed and nearly laughs at his shocked face, “keep me company then, to make sure the nightmares don’t come again.”

“As my lady wishes,” Ned climbs next to her and Cersei tucks herself under his chin and pulls his arms around her, then she closes her eyes and allows herself to sleep, her husband’s fine.


	123. SanSan - Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I got shot and you left me, helpless laying on the floor, what do you have to say for yourself?!”

“I can not believe you Sandor Clegane, how dare you betray me like this?” Sandor would have laughed if Sansa weren’t so angry. **  
**

“I got shot and you left me, helpless laying on the floor, what do you have to say for yourself?!”

“…it was a laser tag?” Sandor sighed, Sansa was still angry, “Would it make you feel better if I took you out to the ren-fair?”

“…will you dress up with me?”

Sandor should have seen that one coming, but seeing her happy was more important, he sighed, “Yes, Little bird, I’ll dress up with you.”

Sansa gave him a radiant smile, “Then you are forgiven!”


	124. Dany x Sansa - Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I shouldn’t be in love with you,”

Sansa and Daenery were walking, hand-in-hand around the glass gardens, the war was over and rebuilding was taking place and Sansa had prioritized the gardens, as they provided food for Winterfell. **  
**

“I shouldn’t be in love with you,” Daenerys spoke, her voice calm and peaceful, “but funny how things are, do you not think so? Given our families history?”

“Aye,” Sansa nodded, “Irony at its finest, I would guess, but I can’t bring myself to hate you, you are not your father and I do love you.”

“You are not your father either,” Daenerys said and stopped near a blooming plant, a small white flower was already present, making her smile, “I am glad we found each other.”

“As am I,” Sansa agreed, “You are a good woman, you will be a great Queen.”

Daenerys smiled at Sansa in gratitude, “And the North could not have a finer lady to rule it.”


	125. Arya x Gendry - Roadtrip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Arya, what are you doing?”

Gendry watched as Arya packed her bags in the back of her car, “Arya, what are you doing?” **  
**

“I’ve decided I’m going on an adventure, wanna join me?” Arya answered without looking up, arranging her stuff on the back of her car carefully.

“Where are you going?”

“To explore the Reach, I’ve never been, so… coming or not?” Arya turned and gave Gendry a look, “Could be fun.”

Gendry looked torn, but looking at Arya’s bags on the back of her car, made the decision easier,  fuck it, “Sure, I’m on holiday myself, let me get my things.”

Arya gave him an approving nod, “Cool, get your things, I leave tomorrow morning, the road awaits!”

“As m’lady wishes.”


	126. SanSan - Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m glad your back, my love, was your trip with Jaime good?”

Sandor could only stare at Sansa, he had not seen her in a week, and now, he found himself quite speechless, her hair was loose and she wore a white flowy dress and comfortable sandals, as if the heat of sun didn’t bother her at all. **  
**

“Sandor,” Sansa threw herself at his arms, smiling up at him, “I’m glad your back, my love, was your trip with Jaime good?”

Sandor’s mind went blank and could only blurt, “Marry me,” he watched as Sansa’s eyes widened in surprise and her mouth hung open, “I’m sorry, shitty proposal, but I mean it.”

Sansa shook her head, eyes still wide, “If you mean it, then yes, I will marry you.”

Sandor’s heart felt fit to burst for the love he felt for Sansa, he took her in his arms and spun her around, “Little bird, I will get you the most perfect ring for you, and I will love you until my dying day.”

Sansa wrapped her arms around his head, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, “And I will be the happiest woman alive, forever.”


	127. Sansa x Edric, Edric & Arya - Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh Gods, you’re in love with my sister!”

Ned was completely lost in his drawing, that he failed to notice Arya coming behind him, that was until he heard a gasp, “Oh Gods, you’re in love with my sister!”

Ned scrambled to try and hide the drawing of Sansa that he was making from memory, “Ah, Arya! No… I am not, simply – simply wanted to draw her, that is all.”

Arya gave him a look that was full of skepticism, “Uh huh, sure that’s it, it has nothing to do with the fact that you always ask about her, that whenever she’s around you look at her like a puppy, not like you wanted to challenge Joffrey and then Harry for a duel, no sir, you aren’t in love with my sister at all.”

Ned sighed, knowing that it was useless to lie to Arya, “Yeah,” he whispered, “I do, what am I going to do?”

“You’re going to ask Sansa out for a date,” Arya said as if it was the most obvious thing ever, “and then you’ll be all sappy together, I’m not taking a no for an answer, because if you don’t,” Arya gave Ned a look that promised trouble, “I will tell her for you.”

Ned’s shoulder’s slumped, “Fine, just… give me a couple of days to find my courage.”

“A week, no more,” Arya agreed.


	128. SanSan - Battle

Sandor was walking towards the stables when it happened, a snowball hit him in the back of his head, scowling, he turned to see who was responsible and… found Sansa grinning ear to ear, another snowball in her hand, “Don’t you dare,” he scowled, “don’t you dare throw that snow– godsdamn it Little bird!”

Sansa’s laughter was light and free, “My apologies Sandor,” her eyes gave away her true feelings, she wasn’t sorry at all, “I figured you could do with some laughter.”

“Laughter eh?” Sandor mock scowled, seeing Sansa happy made it hard for him to keep his facade on, after everything, they all deserved some mischief, “It’s an unfair attack upon a lame man, Lady Stark.”

Sansa’s smile didn’t fade, “Perhaps so Lord Stark, but your face made it worth it, besides, there’s not a single Stark who has not engaged in a snowball fight, you weren’t to be the first.”

Sandor shook his head, “Then you better watch your back Little bird, retribution will come when you least expect it.”

“Looking forward winning that battle, my Lord.”


	129. Sansa x Edric Dayne - Safe

Sansa’s friendship with Edric Dayne had been surprising, she had not expected the young Lord to come North to fight, but he had and it had given them time to know each other.

It still shocked Sansa to know that Edric remembered her from the Tourney of the Hand, and when asked why he had not introduced himself, he simply shrugged his shoulders and said, “I didn’t think of anything to say.”

Once the war was over and people could safely return to their homes, Lord Edric and Sansa had kept communication via letters and at some point, Sansa found herself looking forward reading what Edric had to say.

It had shocked Sansa when Edric had requested permission to court her, and she had shocked herself by granting it, she felt safe in that Edric was Arya-approved and so, their courtship progressed to the point that she was looking forward to their marriage.

“I’m going to keep you safe,” Edric had told her, as they danced together in the hall of Winterfell.

Once upon a time, Sansa wouldn’t have believed him, but now with winter passed and spring promising a wondrous summer, she believed him, “I know Ned, I believe you.”


	130. SanSan - Star

“Don’t you think it would be super cool to name a star for yourself?” Sansa asked Sandor once, during a study session.

“I guess,” was his answer, but he didn’t ignore Sansa’s statement, instead, he filed the information for another day.

And he did indeed use that information two weeks after, for after doing research, he decided to get Sansa something she would appreciate it, several clicks later, he had a special package for Sansa on its way.

“I got you something,” He told her once the package had arrived and he had wrapped it up in nice paper, “Hope you like it.”

Sansa beamed at him and immediately unwrapped it, opening the box, she gasped and pulled the little stuffed star plushy that was embroidered with her name, “Oh Sandor! This is perfect!”

He did his best to look calm, but he was quite pleased with her reaction, “Now you have a star named after you.”

The smile Sansa gave him was worth it.


	131. Ned x Cat - Comfortable

“You are very comfortable, my lord,” Catelyn broke the silence that had fallen between them.

Ned’s lips curled upwards, not quite a smile yet, “Am I? Well, I’m glad then, at least my lady wife is able to rest,” he said and placed a kiss atop Catelyn’s head, which was tucked under his chin.

“You are indeed, my lord, quite comfortable; in fact – I might start using you as pillow more often.”

Ned chuckled, “As long as neither have any duties to the North and Winterfell, then, my lady, you might use me as pillow.”

“Oh I think I will, in fact, I quite like the soothing sound of your heart beat, it’s like a lullaby.”

“If you’re tired, then sleep, I shall guard your dreams,” Ned whispered and then let the silence fall between then, a few moments later, he could easily hear Catelyn’s deep breaths and he allowed himself to smile, “sweet dreams my lady.”

**Author's Note:**

> New sunday six stories! As usual, thank you so much for reading, don't hesitate to comment. I have a new fic blog, it's [GlowingMechanicalHeart](https://glowingmechanicalheart.tumblr.com).


End file.
